


Price of a Sparkling

by FlybyStardancer, gatekat



Series: Prices Paid [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contract Breeding, M/M, Mech Preg, Pre-War, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/FlybyStardancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins want a sparkling of their own, but without the hassle of courting a long-term lover or the risk involved in it.  So they turn to a breeding contract and select a carrier that is agreeable to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selecting a Carrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there will be no J/P in the story or the series.

Bluestreak checked the address again on the note he'd been given by the employment agent, before checking the surrounding buildings, then headed to the one indicated.

He would finally be meeting with his potential employers.

A vorn earlier he had left Praxus, intending on seeing Cybertron and having an adventure. It'd been his dream for a long time. As soon as he was old enough to start working odd jobs as a mechling, he started saving his credits for this journey. They had lasted him a depressingly short time. The temp jobs that he needed to make his credits stretch and allow him to have enough to move between cities were few and difficult to get. It seemed that no one wanted to hire foreigners, even for a short-term gig where nothing was at stake. So now Bluestreak was stuck in Crystal City, no way to move elsewhere, even back to Praxus. Not to mention that his funds were getting critically low and he was getting desperate for any paying job, preferably legal, but he was reaching the point where he couldn't be that fussy. He was even starting to reconsider the dancer/pleasurebot gig he'd heard about.

That was when he'd been approached by an employment agent. The agent had clients who wanted a sparkling but couldn't carry themselves, and were looking for a surrogate carrier. It wasn't a job Bluestreak would normally take, but they were offering a very generous fee on top of covering all expenses. It would be more than enough to get Bluestreak back home and even give him a few metacycles' grace to find a job where his frame wasn't a determent.

The silver Praxian had passed all of the elimination rounds so far. He had gone over the contract he would be signing if chosen and submitted to background and medical checks. All that was left was the final interview with the employers so that they could pick the mech that would be their surrogate.

Bluestreak vented heavily and reset his sensor wings before entering the office building. He was going to meet them at a high-end merchant's office. So high-end that he didn't even have a shop front--what he acquired and sold was based on what his clients wanted. He glanced around as he entered, quickly taking in the room before approaching the slender mech behind the desk. "Hi, I'm Bluestreak. I have an appointment with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Welcome Bluestreak. Please take a seat. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be out in a klik. Would you like a refreshment?" the mech offered.

"Oh! Yes, thank you." Bluestreak grinned at him as he took one of the seats, taking a more detailed look around. There were a couple paintings on the walls of the lobby. They were beautiful pieces. The one directly across from him was a statue of Prima, surrounded by blue crystals of the type known as the Spark of Cybertron. The other painting was a landscape of the heart of Crystal City. That one didn't hold the Praxian's attention as much as the painting of the statue and crystals. They were so well painted that they looked almost real, and the silver mech could almost _hear_ the hum that real ones would be giving off. It was utterly amazing work.

The slender Iaconian mech, his complex and exquisite finish probably costing more than Bluestreak had earned in his entire life up to this point, was still flawlessly polite to him. A fine flute of effervescent solar high grade was soon offered.

"Have you been there?" the receptionist asked.

Bluestreak was surprised at the quality of drink offered, but accepted it gratefully. "No, I haven't, but I love the way the Spark of Cybertron surround it. The artistry is _amazing_. Where is this statue from?" he asked, wings rising in curiosity.

"Prominence Park in Iacon," he said smoothly. "It is easily the finest rendition from modern times, if not all time."

"I'm really impressed with how _real_ the crystals look! It's like I could just reach out and they'd vibrate if I touched them," Bluestreak said enthusiastically. It may have been a bit stereotypical for him, but he had enjoyed crystal gardens that his home city was known for.

"Sunstreaker is well known for his skill," the receptionist said with a faint smile, then paused. "They are ready to see you now," he said just before leading the silver mech to another room.

"Thank you again," Bluestreak chirped, before stepping into the room. There were two intimidating attractive mechs inside, one bright red and the other primary yellow. Bluestreak only hesitated a klik when he saw them before giving them his most cheerful smile. "Hi, I'm Bluestreak."

The red one with stubby sensor horns smiled warmly and motioned to a seat in a small alcove. "I'm Sideswipe, my brother is Sunstreaker. Have a seat and we can talk a bit."

The silver Praxian took the offered seat, doing his best to project calm confidence even though he was feeling everything but. The brothers were gorgeous and Bluestreak would bet that they could have any casual lover that they wanted. He already knew that they would prefer a well-experienced mech who had carried before, and that definitely didn't match Bluestreak's background. The best that he could do would be to impress them with his attitude and leave the rest in their hands. "What do you want to talk about first?" he asked, sensor wings fluttering.

"How a Praxian ended up in Crystal City," the bright yellow one with black and yellow helm fins opened as he sat down and picked up a flute of high grade on the side table next to his chair.

"I wanted to see the sights of Cybertron, to experience cultures other than my own," Bluestreak said. "When I was looking into different cities, Crystal City seemed to be the best to start."

"So you plan on moving on when you can?" Sideswipe asked, relaxed and at ease in this place and the nature of the conversation.

"Yeah," Bluestreak replied. "Travel light, immerse myself in the city culture, and then on my way to the next once I've gotten a taste of it," he said, as if that last weren't as hard as it was in reality.

"So why tie yourself down for a vorn like this?" Sunstreaker asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice that was soon smoothed over.

"It will be new and interesting, and a vorn isn't really that long." The Praxian wasn't about to reveal his financial woes in an interview, and many of the other mechs in the running were likely as low on credits as he himself was. They likely already knew anyways, just from the background check.

"The file says you are fairly young and have not carried yet. What is your family history for fertility and spark gifts?" Sideswipe asked while his optics roved over the silver Praxian.

Bluestreak heard the intended, unasked questions. Would there be any difficulty kindling on his end? What could he provide their sparkling that another mech could not? "There's no instances of infertility that I know of in my family," he reassured the mechs. "Everyone who has actively tried to kindle were successful in a reasonable amount of time. There's also a second cousin on one side, and a third on the other, that have unintentionally kindled a few times."

He was pleased that the pair glanced at each other and Sunstreaker gave a very soft hum of approval.

"When it comes to spark talents, they tend to lean more towards physical manifestations. I have an uncle who's a racer in the Praxian circuit. There's a couple cousins with similar talents. Another cousin took a different path and is really good at working with crystals." Bluestreak shrugged his wings and gave them a bright grin. "I'm better than most at spatial awareness. I was always the first youngling picked for teams for throwing games, 'cause I never missed."

"All useful talents and nothing likely to clash with those we may bring in," Sideswipe gave an approving hum. "Have any of your kin carried for a non-Praxian?"

"Not carried, but one of the cousins I'm close to sired a sparkling with his Altihexian mate," Bluestreak replied honestly.

"What did it look like?" Sunstreaker asked after a thoughtful sip of energon. "You must admit, Praxian is a distinctive look. It's not a look we're after either."

"Mostly the doorwings," Sideswipe nodded towards them. "The chevron is common enough here."

The Praxian mech pulled out one of the few items he had brought with him from home, a datapad with pictures. He scrolled until he found the one he was looking for, and then handed it to them. It was a picture of the sparkling in question, with both of his creators. There were a lot of classic Praxian traits, but a few that were undeniably Altihexian were present too. "Here, it's easier to show. And not as telling, because they were trying to give him a more Praxian-heavy look, since that's where he's being raised."

"Good," Sunstreaker nodded before Sideswipe took the pad and scanned all three to see the mix.

"So the chevron is likely, build an even split, but doorwings unlikely," Sideswipe concluded. "Given we'll be trying for the reverse."

"They made a good looking sparkling," Sunstreaker added absently as he took the datapad and studied it further. "Not traditional, but with a good balance and solid form."

"Medical said you aren't a virgin either way," Sideswipe shifted into distinctly personal territory. "Was that by choice?"

"Yes," Bluestreak replied, having expected them to bring up the subject at some point during the interview. "My past lovers all respected it when I told them I didn't want to do something."

"Good," Sunstreaker seemed to relax a notch. "So no known triggers? Any kinks you know about? Things that get you good and revved up fast."

"Not that I really know of," the silver mech admitted. "My past lovers knew what they wanted and went for it, and weren't really into exploring. I know that watching vids doesn't do anything for me. Touching my wings might, but..." He shrugged at that.

"So it's true, a Praxian's doorwings are sensitive," Sideswipe perked up. "That's good to know. Have you read up on what carrying, and the contract, entail?"

"Of course. There will be many frame and protocol changes in order to prioritize the sparkling's development, and some will be permanent. You will provide all the necessaries during the carry and for a short recovery period post-separation. Interfacing is expected, both spark for kindling and the formation of a creator-bond, and penetrative for the donation of coding. And per the contract I'll surrender all rights to the sparkling, and receive a fee for my participation," Bluestreak laid out, summarizing the basics from the files and the contract he had reviewed.

"Good," Sunstreaker purred seductively. "Have you been in a threesome before?"

"I haven't," he answered truthfully, wings rising with his curiosity at what the yellow mech was getting at.

"Care to find out if you like it?" the yellow mech leaned forward with a roving gaze. "Before you really commit to it for most of a vorn if we choose you."

There really wasn't much to think about. It would likely help his chances if he did. And well, he would be interfacing with them a lot more if he was chosen. So there really was no harm. "Sure," Bluestreak replied with a smile, and fluttered his wings.

It earned him a sharp rev from Sunstreaker and a decidedly lustful look from Sideswipe.

"Then come," the red one extended his hand to Bluestreak. "There is a soft berth in one of the back rooms."

"And we do listen," Sunstreaker added firmly. "Even under contract, we'll listen."

Bluestreak took the black hand as he stood up, and moved closer to them. "I don't doubt that."

"Good," Sideswipe purred as he pressed close, then slid behind Bluestreak to slide his hand down the Praxian's back, a caress and exploration all in one, while Sunstreaker lead the way to a berthroom that was finer than anything Bluestreak had ever seen. He paused in the doorway, his jaw dropping slightly and wings raising to better take in the room. The sheer luxury of everything they owned was far beyond what he could have imagined. There were organic objects in stasis fields, fine padding on a berth easily large enough for three, paintings and fine hand crafted furniture.

"We'll make you feel good," Sideswipe promised with a low purr against Bluestreak's audial as his hands came up to stroke lightly along the padded back of Bluestreak's sensor wings. Bluestreak's vents hitched at the touch to his wings, pressing in for more contact. His field betrayed how _new_ the pleasure was for him, as one hand slid back to seek out Sideswipe's hip joint.

"You teek like no one's taken care of you before," Sunstreaker grumbled as he pressed against Bluestreak's chest, one hand reaching to stroke a sensor wing front while the other tipped Bluestreak's face up for a series of quick kisses that remained chaste until the last one. Sunstreaker's glossa was molten heat against his lips while Sideswipe's mouth was venting hot air between the caressing lips on Bluestreak's neck.

It left Bluestreak's mouth too busy to answer as he returned the kiss. He trembled between them, unconsciously giving them their answer as he whimpered, clutching them close. Silver fingers fumbled as they sought out sensitive places around their hips as he searched for their interface hatches.

"Not quite so fast," Sideswipe whispered, his hands exploring the sweep of the sensor wings. "We aren't paying you to get us off."

"We aren't paying anything yet," Sunstreaker rumbled as he broke the kiss to explore along Bluestreak's jaw, then throat cabling. "This is for you as much as us."

Bluestreak stilled, his field flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry," he replied, hands moving up before hesitating, not sure what to do instead. Instinctively his helm shifted, giving Sunstreaker more room as he whimpered in pleasure from their touch.

"Don't worry about it," Sunstreaker murmured as his hands moved from the sensor wings down to Bluestreak's chest, sliding along curves to find the seams.

"You know we're twins, right?" Sideswipe asked as he continued to stroke Bluestreak's sensor wings. "That's why we need a carrier. Can't spark up each other. Can't carry. But everything says if we're both involved, we can sire."

"What's it like?" Bluestreak gasped, hands finally moving to stroke the outer seams of Sunstreaker's chestplate. "To be twins. Do you both feel what happens to one frame?" He shivered and moaned as questing hands found particularly sensitive spots.

"Open the bond wide and we can see, hear, feel, know _everything_ ," Sideswipe moaned as he worked his hands around to stroke the front of Bluestreak's sensor wings. 

"Even taste," Sunstreaker chuckled as he slid a hand down to stroke over Bluestreak's abdominal plating. "I like your field."

"We have to try to be that open though. Normally it's just a general sense of the state of the other," Sideswipe added.

The Praxian's field flared with pleasure as his helm lolled back onto Sideswipe's shoulder. He had to lock his knee joints to keep from collapsing, and even then was still leaning heavily against the red mech. Interfacing had never felt this good before, and they hadn't even touched their interfacing equipment. "So it's kind of like other types of bonds?" he asked to distract himself, because otherwise he'd be lost.

"Yes," Sunstreaker's thumb slid along the inside of Bluestreak's hip joint, just barely caressing his spike cover's edge. There was another moan, before the cover snapped open. One of Bluestreak's hands came up to the back of Sunstreaker's neck, pulling the yellow mech in for another eager kiss that was readily given. Sideswipe's hand slid between him and Bluestreak to stroke over the valve cover lightly while Sunstreaker circled Bluestreak's spike housing with his thumb.

The silver mech's hips bucked into their hands, the valve cover giving way just as quickly as the other one had. His spike started to extend into the touch as Bluestreak whimpered into Sunstreaker's mouth. He broke the kiss, twisting his helm to try to get one from the red twin. "Please," he panted when she was finally let go, grinding his aft back against Sideswipe's spike cover.

"Lean forward," Sideswipe moaned in anticipation. His fingers slid between the platelets, exploring the formation of the valve's outer regions while his brother knelt to kiss the tip of the spike that was emerging.

Bluestreak's hands immediately dropped to Sunstreaker's shoulders to help stabilize him as he did as told. Noises of pleasure flowed freely from his vocalizer as his valve quickly became slick and his spike extended fully. "So good..."

"We're proud of our skills," Sideswipe rumbled. He moved his hand away and eased the tip of his spike against the valve's rim while Sunstreaker swirled his glossa around Bluestreak's spike as he rocked his helm back and forward, exciting and stimulating without going for a quick overload.

Between them the Praxian was slowly coming undone, too used to being the vessel for another's pleasure and having little attention paid to his own. He wanted to hold out, for this to last. He whimpered, his optics locking on Sunstreaker's face as the gorgeous yellow mech worked his spike like it was the most delicious thing in the universe. A keen of bliss was torn from his vocalizer when Sideswipe slowly pressed into him, a single smooth motion that gently stretched his valve to fullness.

"You don't have to hold out," Sideswipe groaned. "We're going to play for the rest of the joor either way."

Another cry was wrenched from him as Sideswipe rocked into him again, his field surging with pleasure. Then another, and Bluestreak was gone as he overloaded between them, valve clamping down and fluid shooting from his spike. Sideswipe moaned against his back, shaking and driving into that intense, crackling tightness, instinctively seeking his release even as he knew he wasn't close enough. Sunstreaker easily sealed his lip plates around the spike housing and swallowed around the tip, taking the offered fluid down his intake and enjoying the pleasure of driving a mech to a dual overload.

Bluestreak trembled between them as he came down from the most intense overload he had ever experienced, slumping a bit over Sunstreaker. As he came to himself, his field tinged with embarrassment over how fast it had been, and how little prepared he truly was. And they had mentioned that they were just barely starting!

Sunstreaker grinned and slid the spike from his mouth as Sideswipe stilled. "Ever given spike oral before?"

"And do you like it on your back, or hands and knees?" Sideswipe panted from behind.

"A bunch of times," he gasped in reply to one twin, before answer the other. "Usually hands and knees is easier." He fluttered his wings in explanation.

Sideswipe nodded and somewhat reluctantly pulled out. "Settle on the berth then," he said, optics dark with lust as he watched his brother climb up first and relaxed on his knees with his back to the padded headboard. 

The yellow mech's spike was out and being lightly stroked by a yellow hand as Sunstreaker watched Bluestreak. "Why don't you come over and show me what you learned?"

Bluestreak was glad for something to do other than be lost between them. He scrambled up onto the berth to kneel before Sunstreaker. One hand took over stroking and squeezing the spike while he claimed a kiss from Sunstreaker, and the Praxian moaned as he tasted himself. Then his helm dropped down so that he could swirl his glossa around the tip of Sunstreaker's spike before taking it in his mouth.

"Oh yeah," the yellow mech moaned. His hands came up to stroke Bluestreak's helm, rubbing his thumbs along the sleek red chevron. Behind Bluestreak Sideswipe got on the berth and rubbed the Praxian's hips, then thrust into his valve with a smooth roll of his hips.

Bluestreak moaned again in pleasure, letting the sound vibrate against the spike in his mouth. He bobbed his head, slowly taking more of Sunstreaker in his mouth each time as his glossa swirled and denta scraped lightly. Unlike others, this mech seemed willing to let him work at his own pace, yet Sunstreaker's field gave no doubt of how hot he was. Then there was the smooth, even slide of the spike in and out of his valve, rubbing sensors in a pattern he'd never felt before, and it felt _good_.

"You're going to take a lot of stretching to fit us both," Sideswipe groaned as he began to pump his hips faster. With one hand braced on Bluestreak's hip, he reached forward with the other one to stroke and explore the back of the sensor wings that he was growing quite attracted to. The Praxian whimpered, though whether that was from his words or the touches was impossible to tell.

Bluestreak didn't know how they did it, how they could turn even acts he was familiar with into something barely recognizable from the pleasure. He arched into the touch to his wings, even as he finally took Sunstreaker's entire spike into his mouth to work it with his glossa. The now-displaced hand moved down, caressing the yellow mech's valve cover questioningly. It snapped open immediately with an eager moan from above.

Bluestreak's fingers circled his valve, stroking the platelets before beginning to dip into the wet heat. He timed the movements of his fingers and mouth to the movement of Sideswipe's spike in his own valve. He moaned around the spike in his mouth, his charge and the pleasure in his field rising again. He could feel their pleasure in their fields and hear it in their shameless moans as Sideswipe began to pick up the pace.

Oh _Primus_ it felt good. He could understand the appeal of interfacing if this was what it was like for most.

A sharp gasping moan above him and the trembling of the frame near his faceplates came with a hard surge from Sunstreaker's field. Warning enough that the yellow mech was close. Bluestreak hummed at that, his fingers twisting to encourage the yellow mech over the edge. He wanted to share what they had already given him, to feel the other mechs' pleasure. He squeezed the spike in his valve, his wings fluttering with his own pleasure.

Sunstreaker lost it first, thrusting into his mouth with a roar while his valve squeezed and fluttered around the fingers pumping in and out of it. Barely nanokliks later Sideswipe's higher-pitched roar joined his brother's and hot, crackling transfluid rushed into Bluestreak's valve in powerful bursts. Bluestreak managed to swallow most of Sunstreaker's transfluid before their combined charge sent him over the edge behind them. The last of it trickled out of his mouth when he pulled back to cry out and he pressed his hips back to try to keep the red mech's spike as deep as possible.

As the last of the charge dissipated, the Praxian slumped forward, resting his helm against Sunstreaker's thigh. His vents were wide open, gusting hot air in a vain attempt to cool his circuits. Two pairs of hands, yellow ones far more refined than the black, caressed him clumsily as the twins recovered.

"Up for another round?" Sunstreaker asked with a happily purring engine.

"Give me a klik," Bluestreak gasped, his hands shifting to loosely grasp Sunstreaker's hips. He nuzzled yellow plating absently as he gathered himself together. The overloads were taking a lot more out of him than he expected.

"Of course," Sideswipe agreed as he gently pulled out and flopped on his back next to them, only to spread his legs and reach down to play with his valve entrance. "I want you recovered enough to give me a good spiking while Sunny gives it to your valve."

"Sunstreaker," the yellow twin growled at his brother.

Bluestreak giggled at what was obviously common banter between the two. Finally under control, he raised himself up to kiss Sunstreaker. His wings fluttered in pleasure as lips and glossa caressed, before he crawled over Sideswipe to give him the same attention.

"Nicely affectionate," Sideswipe purred when their mouths finally parted.

"Nice aft view too," Sunstreaker rumbled from between the pair's legs as he rubbed hands as bright and polished as his plating along Bluestreak's aft, up towards his wings. "Looks just as good from this angle as watching you fill it was."

Bluestreak's field flushed with pleasure at their praise, even as he arched into the yellow mech's touch. "I never could have imagined interfacing could be as good as it is with the two of you," he said honestly as he nuzzled at Sideswipe's neck.

"We take pride in our skills," Sideswipe smiled and tipped his helm back.

"Too many mecha are afts and don't care that 'facing is about _sharing_ pleasure, not taking it," Sunstreaker muttered, though his hands on Bluestreak's sensor wings were gentle.

"There is that," Sideswipe sighed at his brother's bluntness. "Whenever you're ready, lover."

"I'm ready," Bluestreak purred, and rubbed himself against the red and black frame. Sideswipe purred and rubbed back, angling his legs and hips to make it easy for Bluestreak to sink into him.

The Praxian captured his lips again as he sunk into the red mech. He paused then, waiting for Sunstreaker to position himself. The stretch of the new spike, more ornate than his brother's, drew a pleasured moan from Bluestreak.

"You want to drive, or should we?" Sideswipe asked as he rippled his valve around the simple standard spike.

"I want to," Bluestreak replied with a grin before he thrust into the mech before him, the backstroke pushing him back onto Sunstreaker's spike. He moaned, and did it again, then again, settling into a rhythm. The pair easily moved with him, squeezing, thrusting and rocking in unison to draw out the most pleasure and then string it along until first Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker roared with pleasure and pinned Bluestreak between them.

That was all it took to send the Praxian rocketing after them, crying his own bliss. All energy left him as he came down from the high, and he collapsed onto Sideswipe. He closed his optics, meaning to just take a moment to gather himself to move... But instead went limp as he slid into recharge.

* * *

When Bluestreak roused, he felt the warmth of a frame under and against him. A finely tuned engine was purring softly and the field was warm, content and relaxed. His own frame was tingling in the most wonderful way. He absently nuzzled the plating under his helm as he continued to boot up, content with where he was. Only when his memory core came backup and he remembered did he flinch with nervous embarrassment.

"You okay, Bluestreak?" the deep rumble held genuine concern. "We didn't hurt you, did we?"

"I'm alright," Bluestreak replied quickly. He powered up his optics and noted it was the yellow twin, _Sunstreaker_ , with him. "I'm sorry I just crashed into recharge like that on the two of you."

The larger mech chuckled and stroked Bluestreak's helm. "That's one thing apologies aren't needed for. Means we fragged you well. Do you have anywhere to be soon?"

"No," he admitted. "Just some vague idea of places to look at, nothing that can't be done later." It was a bit hard, setting aside what past lovers had expected from him. However, the way these twins touched him was addicting, inspiring desires in him that he had never considered before.

"Then why don't you tell me about what you plan for your function once your wandering is over," Sunstreaker suggested.

"I don't have big plans," Bluestreak admitted with a shrug of his sensor wings. "Return to Praxus, find a job that isn't a lot of sitting around... Maybe return to being a courier. Just take life as it happens."

Sunstreaker hummed. "So no family pressure then. No family business or the like."

"No, I wouldn't have been able to go on a trip like this at all if there had been any responsibilities like that expected of me," the Praxian replied, one hand absently stroking Sunstreaker's chest.

"What do you creators do, then?"

"My sire works as a server in an energon house, and my carrier works dispatch for a company that moves building materials," Bluestreak replied. Neither jobs were ones that brought in many credits, and he knew that.

"You have hopes for better, or just not so dull?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Better would be nice, but it's not really realistic," Bluestreak said with another shrug of his sensor wings. He then glanced up at Sunstreaker's face. "The receptionist mentioned the paintings in the lobby are yours...?" he asked, not really wanting to think about the social realities in his home city.

"There was no color and Sides didn't want a mural," Sunstreaker shrugged.

That drew a giggle out of the Praxian. "Do you sell a lot of pieces?"

"I guess. Sides handles that side of things. The ones I like I keep. The others he takes away."

"So those two are amongst the ones you like?" Bluestreak guessed. "What are your favorite things to paint?"

"People in action," he smiled slightly. "It's Sides that like scenery, so I paint that for him. Most of my commissions are for murals. Did a couple for the Prime at the Gallery of Contemporary Art a while back. Most are here in Crystal City though."

"Is the mural in the main hall at the Museum of the History of Crystal City one of yours?" Bluestreak asked, sensor wings fluttering. "It's gorgeous."

"It is," Sunstreaker purred, his field flaring with pride. "One of my better creations. I also created the murals around Central Park."

"I've returned there many times, just to look at those murals," the silver mech admitted, sensor wings fluttering again. "Have you always wanted to be an artist?"

"I didn't always want it, but our creators saw my talent and _encouraged_ it," Sunstreaker grumbled. "It took a while, but a couple centuries after my final upgrades I fell in love with it again. So I paint, Sides sells, and occasionally someone with deep enough pockets gets a commission."

"Why didn't you want to at first?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

Sunstreaker gave a shrug. "I don't take well to being forced into something, even when I'm good at it."

The silver mech hummed in understanding at that, one hand moving up to touch Sunstreaker's cheek. "And what do you love about it?"

"When it's going well, everything is calm," Sunstreaker smiled softly. "Helm and spark both settle and everything just works. It feels good, and I'm _proud_ of the results when it's good."

Bluestreak smiled at that. He had no personal experience with anything that felt so right, but he'd heard his uncle talk about a similar feeling while racing. He was quiet a few kliks, and then asked, "Are your creators still around?"

"Still functioning, yes. Around, thankfully not," Sunstreaker nearly growled. "Sides makes sure they stay away. I never asked how. Never plan to either, so long as they stay away."

"I'm sorry you don't get along with them," Bluestreak said softly.

"No big deal. It's not like we hate them. We just don't want them within comm range," Sunstreaker shrugged. "It's not like they were abusive, just over controlling and not as smart as we are. You couldn't out-deal Sides by the time we were mid-stage mechlings. I don't think they even saw it coming when we came back, but they didn't fight moving to Iacon much. I know they thought we were crawling back after taking a beating out there on our own, but it didn't quite happen that way. We went though that travel phase too, but ours lasted a lot longer."

"Still, everyone deserves caring and supportive creators," he replied, impulsively kissing Sunstreaker's cheek. 

"Mmm, I suppose. Not realistic though. A lot of mecha don't see creations as anything more than a way to advance their own desires," Sunstreaker tipped Bluestreak's face for a kiss. "I know Sides is hoping for one who likes business, but it's not like it really matters. Until we have a creation to inherit, what happens when you're gone doesn't make a difference. Twins don't outlive each other."

"Is that why you're having this sparkling?" Bluestreak asked, exchanging soft kisses with him.

"Nah, we want one because we want a chance to give something to the future that might go beyond us and what we create," Sunstreaker slid a hand to caress the nearest sensor wing. "We're old enough and stable enough that it's a good time to take a few centuries off and give most of our attention to a creation. Sides'll still do some business and I'll still paint, but not with the intensity we do now."

The wing pressed into his touch, a purr coming from Bluestreak's engine. "A sparklinghood that you didn't have?"

Sunstreaker paused, thoughtful at that. "Something like that. We want him to have a good time, grow up to be a good mech. You ever thought of what you want in a mate?"

It was Bluestreak's turn to shrug at that. "Not a lot. Someone that's as much friend as lover. Neither workaholic nor unwilling to work."

"Sounds pretty good," Sunstreaker hummed. "Smart for your age."

"Doesn't mean I'm any good at _finding_ it," Bluestreak countered with a wry twist of his lips.

Sunstreaker's engine gave a low rumble, his field amused. "You're young. You have plenty of time. Not everyone can be so lucky as to have the perfect match be their brother."

"The two of you never wanted a mate besides yourselves?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "We've thought about it, but as easy as lovers are, we haven't come across anyone who came close to being worth the effort for more."

"Seems like it'd be harder too, with more mecha involved," Bluestreak hummed in understanding.

"So do you _dislike_ being on your back, or just prefer your hands and knees?" Sunstreaker asked as his field shifted to a more amorous tone.

"It's not that I dislike it, so much as it's harder to get comfortable," Bluestreak replied, his own field responding. "If laid on wrong, sensor wings can start to hurt."

"Noted," he slid his hands along the sensitive appendages. "So they really are a lot like flier's wings. A soft berth and plenty of pillows should help make settling easier."

The Praxian couldn't help the purr and arched into the touch. "Very similar. We just don't have flight-specific sensors," he gasped.

"Ever been overloaded from them?" he grinned as his long, slender fingers began to play along seams before reaching the main joint to explore the cabling there.

"Haven't," was the reply, Bluestreak's vents hitching as he moaned. Intense pleasure rolled through his field, centering on his wings. He trembled, seeking out a kiss that he could use to share the intensity of what Sunstreaker was doing.

"Mmm," Sunstreaker hummed into the kiss, willingly deepening it as much as Bluestreak wanted while his hands continued to explore the sensor wings and the intensity of the response they were generating. Bluestreak's glossa tangled with his even as moans and whimpers were wrung out of him. Charge crackled along his armor and over Sunstreaker's hands. It didn't take long before Bluestreak pulled back, keening as overload exploded through his frame and whited out his optics.

Sunstreaker allowed the motion to pull his hands away, careful not to tear or scratch despite how surprised he was at the speed of the reaction. He easily caught Bluestreak and helped him settle down as the overload began to ebb and returned to petting the younger mech's back. "That seems to work well."

"Seems so," Bluestreak gasped in reply once his processor began to work again. After a beat, he giggled softly and nuzzled Sunstreaker. "You have any spot like that?"

"Nothing that works quite that fast," Sunstreaker chuckled. "Helm vents, hands, wheels and suspension are all up there though. I'm more interested in having you laid out on your back and testing my endurance out."

"So you want me to get comfortable?" Bluestreak purred, placing nipping kisses on one of his helm vents.

"Yes," Sunstreaker purred, tipping his helm into the touch. 

Bluestreak spent a few more kliks on the vent before pulling back slightly. "Then give me a klik," he said with a grin. He shifted, carefully laying back and getting settled before tugging Sunstreaker over him. It was delightful that someone running as hot as the yellow mech was was also so patient. Everyone else he'd shared a berth with would have just pushed him down rather than waited.

Sunstreaker's lips found his as a bright yellow hand snaked between them to rub light circles around the closed valve cover. Bluestreak gave a quiet moan, the cover quickly heating up before snapping open. Pleasure came so easily from the mech's hands, and the young mech lost himself in it. Sure fingers circled his valve, testing for slickness, before the yellow and black spike pressed inward, spreading Bluestreak open smoothly.

"You feel so good," Sunstreaker moaned as he hilted himself in his lover. "Going to fill you to overflowing."

"So good, want more," Bluestreak replied, and wrapped his legs around Sunstreaker's hips. His hands dug into the yellow mech's seams and joints to stoke sensitive wires and cables, but it wasn't long before the pleasure building from the steady thrusting roll of Sunstreaker's hips made it too difficult to do much more than moan, keen and tremble in the grip of wave after wave of bliss.

* * *

Bluestreak relaxed as he looked around Crystal City's Central Park from his bench seat. Sparklings and younglings dashed around the crystals with their games, while tolerant caretakers kept a watchful optic on them. From his position, Bluestreak could also see one of Sunstreaker's murals. He had come here more often in the decaorn since his interview with the very attractive twins. An interview where he had spent far more time in their berth than doing anything else, and it had completely rocked his world, or at least the part of it reserved for his lovers. 

More than once he'd woken after a memory replay of that day with a hot, aching _need_ in his interface array. Still, he hadn't heard anything back from them one way or the other. He was about ready to give up on hearing back from them at all, to assume that their silence meant that he hadn't received the job, when his comm pinged with an ID that wasn't on his automatic list, but he quickly recognized.

::Good afternoon, Bluestreak,:: Sideswipe's cheerful voice had a tone of formality in it. ::Are you still interested in the contract?::

::Hi Sideswipe!:: Bluestreak replied with equal cheer, trying to quash the flutter his internals gave at the sound of the red mech's voice. ::I am still interested in it.::

::Good. Then come by my office and we'll get the formalities out of the way. You can bring your things with you or I'll send someone by to pick them up when your account is closed out at Terrace Street Hostel.::

::I can quickly grab them on my way there,:: Bluestreak reassured him. It wasn't like he had much there in storage to grab. The few valuables he had he kept in his subspace anyways. He could feel his sensor wings quiver as he realized the implications of what Sideswipe was saying. ::I'll be there in less than a joor.::

::I'll be ready,:: Sideswipe replied before closing the channel and leaving Bluestreak to his thoughts. It only took him a couple breems to gather his things and settle his account at the hostel.

He had just arrived at the building when what he was doing hit him and he collapsed against the wall. He was really going to do it. To sign away all rights to his first creation. For credits. There was no way for this sparkling to be anything but a piece of his spark, and he wouldn't be there for it. Wouldn't get to see it hit its milestones, go through its upgrades. Likely wouldn't see it at all after separation. His creators would be dismayed if they ever learned of it. Once he walked in and signed that contract it would be final. He choked back a sob as he leaned against the wall, trembling, trying to pull himself together. It felt like his vents wouldn't open up to force air through.

After a long breem, it eased. From what little he knew, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were good mechs. Mechs who deserved the chance to have a sparkling of their own. Not to mention that they were in a much better position to take care of a sparkling than Bluestreak himself would ever be. Could give it schooling and experiences and a quality energon that the Praxian would never be able to afford. He wasn't going to be _abandoning_ it to an unknown fate. And while he wasn't ready to be a creator himself, he could give that to them.

At that thought, Bluestreak forced himself to pull himself together. Once his frame and spark were steady, he pushed away from the wall and went inside.

"Sideswipe and the lawyer are waiting for you," the receptionist told him when he entered the lobby.

"Thank you," Bluestreak smiled at him. "Are they in the same room as before?"

"Yes," he nodded with a warm smile.

With one last steadying ventilation, Bluestreak entered the luxurious office that he'd seen but not really studied before. Once more there were two mecha waiting for him, but this time it was the red twin and a very formal looking mech in black, white and gold with deep purple optics.

"Come sit at the table, have some energon, and we will finalize the contract," Sideswipe said smoothly, the warmth in his field layered with excitement as he guided Bluestreak to a round table large enough for four standard frames but with only three chairs.

"Alright," Bluestreak replied, smiling at the red mech. He let himself be guided to his spot, accepting the energon that was presented to him.

"I am Factcheck," the lawyer introduced himself. "I am here to ensure you understand the full legalities and conditions of the contract."

"He's on your side, to help you, so you can't claim that you did not have adequate legal understanding or council," Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe has stipulated in the contract and before a government panel that he has sufficient legal understanding to serve as his own adviser," Factcheck added.

"I'm glad to meet you, Factcheck," Bluestreak greeted him with a relieved smile. Legal language was very complex and precise, and Bluestreak didn't have enough schooling to know all the details, or even all the glyphs. "Where do we begin?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

"At the beginning," Factcheck suggested. "It is a high crime, one punishable by extensive prison time or deactivation, to enter into a level one contract such as this, that is, a contract affecting the existence of another, under a false designation or pretenses."

"Has there been any doubt?" Bluestreak asked, confused. He wasn't deceiving them, and he couldn't think of why that would be suggested.

"No," Sideswipe shook his helm before Factcheck could talk. "Given the situation, it isn't even relevant unless you're a noble or royal. _I_ don't care if Bluestreak's an alias or not. It's just a legal thing he's obliged to tell you."

"Correct," Factcheck nodded. "Because of the severity of the penalties, it is important that you know how important it is you sign using your real designation."

"I wasn't considering using anything but my real designation anyways," Bluestreak shrugged. "What's next?"

"In your own words, what are your responsibilities under this contract?" Factcheck asked.

"I'm to carry a sparkling for them. That means interfacing, both to kindle and so they can influence it once it's been kindled. I also need to take good care of myself, and by extension the sparkling, until it separates. And then once it separates, I'm supposed to surrender all rights to it, so that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker alone are its legal creators," Bluestreak said.

"Do you know your options to break the contract once it's been signed?" Factcheck moved on.

"I can back out at any point before the kindle," Bluestreak said, shifting in his seat. "After the newspark is kindled, though, I'd have to pay back what they spent on me and then we'd have to go to court to determine rights and responsibilities to the sparkling." There would be no way for him to get the credits to do that, though. He wouldn't be able to pay them back, much less the court and lawyer fees.

"Do you have a full understanding of all your needs and the process of kindling and carrying to separation?" Factcheck asked.

"Yes, I do," Bluestreak replied.

"Do you have any questions for me, with or without Sideswipe present?"

Bluestreak thought a moment, giving the question his full consideration. After several kliks he gave up. "None that I can think of," he admitted.

"Then you're ready to sign?" Sideswipe perked up.

"I am," Bluestreak said, giving Sideswipe a small smile.

The red mech took the contract and signed with a flourish, then handed it to Bluestreak. "Once you've signed and Factcheck has witnessed it, he will file the contract while I show you to your home for the next vorn."

"Alright," Bluestreak said, taking the contract and adding his own signature, absently wishing he had the education to know what it actually said about him, and Sideswipe. Still, his own was down and he passed the contract to Factcheck for the final signature. "I can't wait to see it," he admitted to the red mech.

"Everything is set," Factcheck nodded to them both as he stood. "This will be filed before morning."

"Thank you," Sideswipe smiled at the lawyer before standing and offering a hand to Bluestreak. "Let's go."

Bluestreak took his hand as he stood, his field both nervous and shyly anticipatory. "Lead the way."

Sideswipe smiled smoothly and guided Bluestreak out. "The contract is signed, Stardust. I will comm you when I am available for clients again."

"Yes sir. Good luck," he smiled back before moving to close the office for an extended time.

Bluestreak waved his own goodbye to the Iaconian mech as they passed. "So, you're planning on taking time off until we kindle? Or longer?" he asked.

"There are a select few customers that I'll deal with in the next century and a half, but for the most part all our attention will be for you and the sparkling," he explained before transforming and pulling smoothly into traffic.

The Praxian followed suit, sticking close to him. "What do you think we'll be doing a lot of?" Bluestreak asked him. "Besides interfacing," he added with a giggle.

"When we aren't interfacing, your time is your own, within reason," Sideswipe assured him. "Sunny is likely to continue painting, and I will attend a few social functions I can't afford to miss."

"What functions are those?" he asked, his curiosity taking over.

"There are two art fairs, one here in Crystal City and one in Iacon, that I simply can't miss. Several smaller gatherings, private and public, that need to have at least one of us show up for. Gallery showings and the occasional request by someone with influence that I shouldn't turn down," Sideswipe glossed over it.

"So, mostly stuff related to Sunstreaker's art?" Bluestreak guessed. "And speaking of him... Why didn't you need his signature on the contract?"

"For many legal purposes twins are considered a single entity, somewhat like a corporation, but even more convoluted. As the elder one, it's my signature that is binding. He could have signed, if he wanted, but he preferred to fuss at our home."

"Is that sometimes annoying, or does it make things easier?" the silver mech asked. Most of his attention that wasn't needed for driving was on Sideswipe, with only a small portion watching the scenery they passed. He picked up enough to know they were headed into a wealthy area. Somewhere that he would never venture by himself. His alt and finish weren't nearly good enough to be here and he knew it. So did everyone who saw him too.

"It usually makes things much easier," Sideswipe said. "Of course, we get along and he's happy to let me handle the finances while he creates, so it works for us. Not all twins are so agreeable, but there are legal routes for them to sever most legal ties."

"Have you met other sets of twins?"

"A few," Sideswipe answered as they fell fully into idle chatter for the rest of the drive to what was by far the nicest residential tower Bluestreak had ever been invited into, though it wasn't the nicest one in the area. Sideswipe pulled over and transformed smoothly before leading him into the lobby. "Willow, this is Bluestreak. He is our contract carrier."

The slight frown that had graced the elegant mech's face suddenly shifted to warmth tinged with surprise. "A Praxian?"

"Yes, quite exotic, isn't he?" Sideswipe purred. "He'll make a lovely creation for us."

"Yes, quite," Willow hummed, clearly not entirely sure what to make of the situation, but Sideswipe was showing Bluestreak to an elevator for a ride to the top floor.

"It was nice to meet you!" Bluestreak called to Willow as Sideswipe ushered him away. His wings gave a twitch as the door to the elevator closed, and leaned in a bit closer to Sideswipe.

"Was your spark-sharing lover as incompetent as the physical ones?" Sideswipe asked as the lift went up.

"Yeah," Bluestreak admitted, a bit embarrassed. "It was more inexperience than anything else with him," he added.

"Two untouched mecha ... I can see that being questionable. It takes practice and the desire to please to be good at it," Sideswipe reached out to stroke the bottom edge of a sensor wing. "Unfortunately too many mecha lack the second quality."

Bluestreak shivered and leaned into the touch. "Wasn't an issue with the two of you," he purred as he remembered the last time he met them.

"We take pride in our skills. Besides, to get the good lovers you need to be a good lover," Sideswipe chuckled as the lift stopped.

The door opened to a wide, high-ceiling foyer that was fully painted, carved and inlaid with both abstract and realistic art. Some of it had the distinctive feel of Sunstreaker's work, at least to Bluestreak. His jaw dropped as he took in the space, his wings flaring out to add the input from their sensors. It was beautiful, and he felt so very out-of-place with all of the splendor.

"Sunny insists that we live in an attractively decorated location," Sideswipe chuckled. "This is what happens when I leave him alone for a few vorns."

"So beautiful," Bluestreak whispered, taking a few hesitant steps in so that he could turn to take in the full 360-degree view.

"He'll be pleased to hear that," Sideswipe allowed the young mech time to take in the space and the art. "He is a typical artist that way. Always likes to hear how good he is, even when he has ample proof of it."

"I haven't seen anything that's less than amazing," Bluestreak said earnestly, finally tearing his optics from his surroundings. "Am I really going to be staying here?" It was too beautiful for a commoner like him.

"Yes," Sideswipe put a gentle hand between his sensor wings to guide him into the home. "This is your home until you have recovered fully from the separation. The energon, treats, entertainment and all is yours to use unless the medic says otherwise."

Bluestreak allowed himself to be led, continuing to take everything in. From what he was seeing, he would likely have to spend a few orns exploring before he really learned where he was going in here. "What do you have here for entertainment?"

"There's a theater room, a game room, music room ... here," Sideswipe pinged him a file with the layout of the three story penthouse that also owned half the roof. Attached to the map were file he could open listing the contents of each room. "Do you like to cook?"

"Sometimes I'll make goodies as a treat," he replied as he browsed the file.

"You won't need to, but you can. The kitchen is fully stocked. We prefer to let our chef do the cooking," Sideswipe chuckled. "What would you like to check out first, or would you prefer to explore on your own?"

"I don't have a chef, so if I wanted something I needed to make it myself," Bluestreak replied. "And I do enjoy exploring... but maybe the game room?" he asked, not wanting to be on his own at the moment.

"Sure," Sideswipe agreed easily before leading Bluestreak deeper into the large home.


	2. Kindling

"Hey, you going to join us tonight?" Sideswipe poked his helm into his brother's studio. "Our carrier is getting all pretty in the master washrack."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a bit," Sunstreaker replied from where he was working on a commission piece. "And what, you're not in there with him?" he asked with a look.

"He needed some time to calm down," Sideswipe chuckled. "Down side of picking someone so far below us, economically. He's still in sticker shock of sorts."

"And the supplies in the washracks won't add to that?" the yellow mech said more than asked. All of the cleansers and waxes available were selected by him to meet his exacting tastes. "How is he doing besides that?"

"Still sociable, fun to hang out with. We spent several joors in the gameroom. He's not much for intellectual games, but he rocks at the physical ones. He wasn't kidding about having good hand-optic coordination," Sideswipe grinned. "He's got a reasonably processor for odds too. Not as good as mine, but good."

"And at the signing? Didn't show any indication that he might change his processor?" Sunstreaker asked as he checked his brushes for any bit of paint he might have missed with his cleaning.

"Nope. He's nervous and out of his depth, but I'm not getting anything that says he's doubting more than expected," Sideswipe assured him. "He was raised with a solid moral code."

"Good," Sunstreaker said, putting away his equipment before turning to look at his twin. "So everything's ready on your end?"

"Of course," Sideswipe rolled his optics. "When haven't I been ready when I made the plan?"

"Just don't want any more delays," Sunstreaker muttered in reply. "I really thought that one mech from Iacon would agree. He seemed to really like the idea of twins, and he'd carried several times before."

"I know," Sideswipe patted his brother's shoulder. "Come on, we can warm up while Bluestreak gets ready."

"Sure." Sunstreaker headed towards the door. "Think he'll be ready to start trying tonight, or will he need an orn to get used to everything?"

"I want to get him used to interfacing with someone who cares about his pleasure before we get too far," Sideswipe stole a quick kiss before they walked to the master berthroom. "Including a few spark merges just for fun. All the research says it'll work better if he can focus."

"And you want to get a better feel for his frame," Sunstreaker purred, pulling his twin in for a deeper kiss.

"Frame, spark and processors," Sideswipe willingly sank into the contact. His hands ghosted over gleaming yellow plating in encouragement. Glossa and hands went to work on the frames most familiar to them, knowing where, when, and how to touch to bring out the best responses. Sunstreaker's engine revved as his frame heated up and Sideswipe's was just as ready when he pulled his brother onto the large, soft and smooth berth. ~We're ready, I want him to be when we try.~

~Want this to work so badly,~ the yellow twin replied, holding Sideswipe close as he settled on the comfortable surface.

~I know,~ he kissed Sunstreaker again as the touches became more intimate. ~So do I. I want a sparkling as badly as you do.~

Their concentration was broken by the revving of an engine from the door leading to the washracks. Bluestreak stood there, carefully buffed and polished until he shone. His optics were locked on the two on the berth, sensor wings trembling and raised.

"Perfect timing," Sideswipe rumbled and extended a hand to the Praxian. "Join ... or do you get off on watching more?"

"I want to join," Bluestreak said as he approached and took Sideswipe's hand. His field was a mix of aroused appreciation at the sight of the twins, and lingering nervousness as he was guided down to lay with them. The twins took a moment to arrange themselves on either side of their new lover with Sunstreaker claiming the first heated kiss.

"Ever had a threesome fantasy?" Sideswipe asked as his hands found Bluestreak's sensor wing joints and began to stroke the cabling there.

The Praxian purred, relaxing into their touch. "Just in the past decaorn," he replied after Sunstreaker let him up.

"Any we haven't done yet?" Sideswipe asked before eagerly claiming a kiss for himself while Sunstreaker explored Bluestreak's plating.

"You polish up nicely," the yellow mech rumbled.

"Riding one, while the other strokes my sensor wings?" Bluestreak suggested with another rev. Shyness flickered through his field at Sunstreaker's compliment. "The polish was way too nice for me, but there wasn't any other..."

"They are _not_ too good for the carrier of my creation," Sunstreaker said firmly.

"Definitely game," Sideswipe grinned and reached around to nudge his brother to lay back.

"If you say so," Bluestreak acquiesced to the yellow mech, leaning over to nibble at his helm vents. He waited a few kliks to make sure Sunstreaker was settled and comfortable on his back before shifting to straddle him. The housing for the exquisitely crafted yellow and black spike was already exposed, but the spike itself remained inside as Sunstreaker reached for Bluestreak to draw him into a passionate kiss.

Behind the Praxian Sideswipe straddled his brother's legs and reached to stroke Bluestreak's sensor wings, exploring the soft inside that faced backwards.

Bluestreak moaned as he kissed Sunstreaker back, his valve cover opening just before he lightly pressed their components together. His wings trembled, pressing into the touch. One hand rested on the berth next to Sunstreaker to balance him, and the other stroked the transformation seams in Sunstreaker's side and was rewarded with a flare of pleasure across the yellow mech's field.

Bluestreak grinned at that, stroking the same spot again. "There feel good?" he asked, his voice going husky with desire.

"Oh yeah," Sunstreaker pressed into the touch.

"He's a hedonist," Sideswipe chuckled by Bluestreak's audial. "Not many touches he _doesn't_ like."

"Like you're one to talk," Sunstreaker huffed at his brother, who only grinned and moved to play with the seams between metal, fabric, and glass in the sensor wings.

"Where do you want to be touched most right now?" Bluestreak asked, even as he pressed up into Sideswipe. His frame was quickly heating up from the attention to his wings, valve lubricating in sympathetic arousal.

"The part you want to extend," Sunstreaker rumbled, reaching between them to ghost fingers over Bluestreak's spike cover. "But you're welcome to play warm-up as long as you want."

"Prob'ly not going to last long," Bluestreak gasped as Sideswipe stroked a particularly good place, the spike cover snapping open at Sunstreaker's touch. His hand moved down, reaching to stroke the yellow mech's spike, trying to coax it out.

"That's fine," Sideswipe chuckled. "Once you're carrying, we'll be working you long after you run out of steam. Overload often and hard, and let us worry about the endurance."

"Besides, we can wear each other out if we need to," Sunstreaker chuckled into an optic-flickering moan as his spike began to extend into the delightfully light touch. "Yeah, keep that up."

"Still want to be able to enjoy it," Bluestreak countered, though the arousal in his voice belied the argument in his words and he whimpered. "So good..." His hand continued to stroke Sunstreaker's spike as his own hips rocked into the other mech's hand. Slowly fingers slid further back and pressed into his valve, just teasing the inside rim.

"The sooner you get me hard, the sooner it'll be something far better than my fingers in there," Sunstreaker teased through his moans while his spike gave an even more evident display of how effective Bluestreak's efforts were as it emerged.

"Trust us, you'll enjoy every moment we're 'facing you," Sideswipe rumbled as he rubbed against Bluestreak's back while his hands moved to the edges of the sensor wings.

"Want it," Bluestreak replied with another whimper, turning his helm and arching his back to try to capture Sideswipe's mouth in a heated kiss. His hand still stroked Sunstreaker's spike, his field thick with pleasure and need to have it in him as it finally reached full extension and pressure.

"Then take it," Sunstreaker moaned, his optics locked on the silver hand stroking his spike. "Fill yourself."

It was all the encouragement Bluestreak needed, as he lined himself up and sank down onto Sunstreaker's spike. A fresh wave of pleasure rolled through his field and he began to work himself frantically on the yellow mech. Whimpers and half-formed pleas spilled from his vocalizer, charge snapping between their fields.

"So hot," Sunstreaker moaned, his hips rocking into the younger mech's movements while his optics remained locked on the sight of his spike disappearing and reappearing inside Bluestreak.

"Yes it is," Sideswipe agreed with a deep rev of his engine.

"So go-aaah!" Bluestreak cried out as his overload hit him hard, blanking out his processor. His hips ground down on Sunstreaker's spike before he slumped between them, knocked into a reboot cycle.

"He's pretty like that," Sideswipe rumbled as he leaned back and played his fingers over his hardening spike.

"Like him better awake," Sunstreaker grumbled as he continued to thrust upwards, seeking his overload.

The Praxian moaned as he started to come back to awareness, hips rocking over Sunstreaker before his senses were fully online. Strong yellow hands gripped his hips to guide the motion and hold him as the larger frame under him pounded upward.

Reality reasserted itself in his processor and Bluestreak nuzzled the mech below him for a kiss. He rippled and squeezed his valve around the spike in him in an attempt to help Sunstreaker to his own overload. Each thrust sent zaps of pleasure deep inside him as the yellow mech kissed him fiercely. Sideswipe didn't stop either, his hands stroking the soft padding of the back of the sensor wings while he kissed Bluestreak's neck.

A deep, need-filled growl rumbled up from Sunstreaker as his pace shifted, becoming hard and fast for a few thrusts until his helm flung back with a roar and the first of many jets of transfluid rushed into Bluestreak's valve.

Bluestreak gasped at the rush of charge, squeezing his valve around the yellow mech's spike just before each spurt. He then purred as Sunstreaker relaxed, sprinkling kisses over his face.

"What next?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Sideswipe, who leaned closer to claim a soft kiss.

"Next, I fill you up and he strokes your wings," Sideswipe rumbled eagerly. "Just as soon as his spike is out of you."

"Then maybe we'll see if you can handle both of us at once," Sunstreaker added lazily. "We'll need to get to that and get you used to it before coding starts to drive us to try."

"How does that work?" Bluestreak asked, curious even as he arched to rub his back against Sideswipe.

"Our usual is one of us gets settled inside, pulled most of the way out, then the other presses inside with the upstroke," Sideswipe rumbled, excited by the idea as much as what he'd just witnessed and felt. "You're tight enough it might not work at first, so we'd have to use toys to stretch you out."

Bluestreak shuddered in anticipation at the thought. "Sounds like so much," he moaned. "How many lovers have you had that can handle it when you first meet them?"

"That were your size?" the pair glanced at each other. "Maybe three or four. They were all used to it, or had valve mods. A mech like you, probably never." Sideswipe nuzzled Bluestreak's neck and nudged his hips up so Sunstreaker would slide out of him.

Bluestreak hummed at that, rolling his hips into Sideswipe's touch and lifting himself off of Sunstreaker. "The ones that weren't... Did you stretch them so that you could?"

"Those that wanted it, which were most," Sunstreaker rumbled as he lifted his hands to stroke the polished and waxed outside of the sensor wings, the side that faced outward in alt mode. "You'll need to for your protection."

Sideswipe angled his hips and pressed into the slick and well-used valve with a groan. "Yeah, we'll be driven to fill you, and may not be able to go one at a time."

Bluestreak moaned, pressing his hips back against Sideswipe's. "How long before that happens, d'you think?" He buried his face in Sunstreaker's neck, pleasure rolling through his frame.

"A decaorn before protoform construction begins," Sunstreaker gasped at the rush of pleasure across the field entwined with his. "Two and a half metacycles after kindling. Give or take."

Bluestreak whimpered, his hands clutching at Sunstreaker as he rocked back into Sideswipe. "How else will my carrying affect the two of you?"

"You'll be the center of our universe," Sideswipe groaned as his arousal was finally met with pleasure. "Pampered, doted on, fragged senseless as often as we can manage."

"Probably won't see much variety in the last one," Sunstreaker murmured while he focused on exploring the sensor wings splayed out above him. "It'll be spark, or filling you up with nanites. Accounts say good sires are very focused."

"I doubt I'll mind, from what the readings said," Bluestreak replied. He pressed into their touches, pleasure and charge building quickly after the jump-start from Sunstreaker's overload. Inarticulate noises came from his vocalizer as he tried to return their touches, but was still easily overwhelmed by pleasure from the both.

"Hopefully you won't mind because it feels amazing," Sideswipe whispered lustfully between deep moans driven by his thrusts. "Close, lover."

"Please, want it," the silver mech whimpered, counter-thrusting back against the mech moving within him.

Sideswipe groaned at the encouragement and thrust faster, reveling in the eagerness under him and the slick tightness alternately clinging and sliding along the sensitive length of his spike. A few more thrusts and he roared as his frame stiffened and jerked, pumping hot, crackling transfluid deep into his lover. The jolt of it sent Bluestreak keening over, his valve clamping down in the spike as his frame pulsed its own pleasure.

"What a show," Sunstreaker rumbled hotly as he watched the pair above him jerk and crackle for a long klik before Bluestreak finally slumped forward. "You still with us?" he asked after another klik.

"'M here," Bluestreak slurred. He nuzzled the yellow chest plates bellow his helm before turning his helm for a kiss from Sideswipe.

"Up for more?" Sideswipe asked as he pulled out with a low moan. "We got Sunny good and revved again."

"See if you can take us both?" Sunstreaker suggested with a deep rumble.

"I need to get revved up again for it," Bluestreak giggled, rubbing against them.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," Sunstreaker purred. "What revs you more, watching us, or being touched?"

"Touching," Bluestreak said. "And kissing." He leaned in to claim one from Sunstreaker. He thought that he could eventually get revved up from watching, but right now having both of them focused on him was too new and too tempting to pass up.

"Happily," Sideswipe purred as he matched his touch to the back of Bluestreak's sensor wings to Sunstreaker's stroking of the front while the yellow twin kissed Bluestreak with all the hunger in his frame.

Bluestreak purred into the kiss, happily pressing his wings into their touches. It took several long kliks, but eventually his frame began to heat up between them. He rubbed his entire body against first Sunstreaker and then Sideswipe to try to get more contact. The pair responded eagerly, rubbing back and synching their motions to trap the young Praxian between them in a blanket of pleasurable motion and friction all around his frame.

Sideswipe's hands moved from the sensor wings to Bluestreak's sides, stroking and slipping into gaps to tease at wiring and components, testing for readiness. It left the Praxian gasping, arousal flooding his field. A matching rush of lubricant came from his valve and he kissed Sunstreaker deeply. "Want," he moaned against the mech' slips.

"You'll get," they promised. With a smooth, well-practiced move Sunstreaker rolled his hips up and forward, sinking into Bluestreak with the help of his brother and gave a couple short, sharp thrusts.

The Praxian whined in pleasure at them, his valve squeezing down. His processor blanked out on him and he tried to grind down on the spike only to have his hips held still by Sideswipe while Sunstreaker held him against his chest to expose his valve as much as possible. When Sunstreaker was fully inside Bluestreak, he stilled, cycled a deep vent of air and nodded.

"Try to relax," Sideswipe said seriously as he gently worked a single digit in alongside his brother's spike. "And for Primus's sake tell us if it hurts."

Bluestreak gasped at the sudden intrusion, trying to wriggle away from the almost-pain of it. "Not so fast!"

Sideswipe immediately pulled his hand back until only the thin tip of his finger was inside.

Bluestreak stilled at that and took conscious control of his venting to steady himself. Trusting them to hold him in place, he relaxed his legs and hips in order to help everything between relax as well.

"Good," Sunstreaker cooed, rubbing Bluestreak's hips until Sideswipe began to gently push his finger in again.

Bluestreak trembled, but didn't demand he stop. Instead, he spoke to distract himself and keep relaxed. "So tight... Are you really sure I'd be able to fit more?"

"Right now you couldn't," Sideswipe said, since his brother was having a difficult time focusing past the sensations. "But as you get used to this, you might be able to take another finger tonight. No more than that."

"Maybe some other touch too?" Bluestreak asked. "Or some kind of movement? Something beyond just laying here?"

"Sure. Let me know when you think I can press in a bit more," Sideswipe purred and reached up with his free hand to begin to stroke the doorwings quivering before him while Sunstreaker freed one hand to stroke the front side of the other doorwing.

Bluestreak purred at the touches to his wings. His valve relaxed a bit more as the Praxian's focus was pulled away from it, muscle cables rippling in pleasure. 

"Oh-okay, let's try a little more," Bluestreak said eventually, his voice shaky from their attentions.

Sideswipe moved his finger forward gently but firmly, stopping when he had a single joint inside. The Praxian began to hiss, but turned into a sigh. His body was trying to resist, but he forced himself to relax into it. Even relaxed, everything was stretched tight around the finger and spike. More pleasure from his wings caused another wash of lubricant, the slick fluid allowing components to ease apart slightly and making just a tiny bit more room in his valve.

When he felt it, Sideswipe withdrew a bit then pressed his finger back in, still only up to the first joint, while both twins continued to pet and stroke the sensor wings.

Bluestreak moaned softly as the movement eased lubricant into more joints. "I think that's helping."

"Good," Sideswipe purred, yet he held still as Sunstreaker slowly pulled out, then pressed back in, taking Sideswipe's finger just a bit deeper before Sideswipe drew it out halfway, only to press in once more to just past the first joint. During none of it did they forget to pay attention to the sensor wings between them.

Bluestreak gasped and moaned, wings twitching in their hands. "Feels good. Like it might not be soon, but right now it's really really good."

"Just tell us when it's too much," Sideswipe purred as he continued to work his finger in and out to the same point, then every few times Sunstreaker would roll his hips to drag his spike out and slowly thrust back in, taking just a bit more of Sideswipe's finger in with him.

It was almost entirely inside him when Bluestreak's hands clenched on the berth covers. "There. I can feel it. Further an' it's gonna hurt." He buried his face in Sunstreaker's neck, focusing on his venting and trying to accept the edge of almost-too-much that he was feeling in his valve.

"Ready to overload with it right where it is?" Sunstreaker's voice was beginning to strain.

"Go ahead and let go," Bluestreak purred in his audio.

The yellow twin groaned and drew his hips down while Sideswipe braced himself and locked his motor controls to the movements of Bluestreak's valve rim so he would remain exactly as deep as he was. When he was ready, Sunstreaker grabbed Bluestreak's hips in both hands and drove up, hard, deep and fast.

Bluestreak gasped loudly, clinging to the yellow frame below him. He wasn't as close to overload as he could feel in Sunstreaker's field, but more pleasure crackled along his frame than he expected. As good as it felt physically, there was just as much intensity in having such solid proof that they weren't out for just their pleasure like the others. It felt so very good to have his limits and desires cared about, asked about.

A low grunt under him and tightening fingers on his hips warned Bluestreak that Sunstreaker was right at the edge.

"Go over," he purred, wanting to feel the yellow mech's pleasure. He wanted to feel it ramp up his own, to have it reinforced again that they wouldn't leave him on the edge once they were done. It was all it took to bring Sunstreaker completely undone and the yellow mech roared as he slammed his hips upward to shoot intensely charged transfluid deep inside Bluestreak in burst after burst that came with each harsh thrust until Sunstreaker sank to the berth, dazed and sated.

Above him Bluestreak moaned and shivered as Sunstreaker's pleasure licked at him, stoking the flames of his own arousal, but wasn't enough to send him over. He waited for them, waited for what he knew was coming that would prove how different they were. It didn't take long. Sideswipe drew his finger out and eased Bluestreak's hips up so Sunstreaker would slide out.

"Ready for more?" Sideswipe's voice was thick with arousal as his spike nudged the valve rim.

"Please," he whimpered, rocking back against the red mech. "Need it."

The answer came with a hard thrust that buried Sideswipe's spike to the housing. Without pausing the red mech began to drive hard and fast, seeking his own overload, but also shifting the angle every couple thrusts to light up new sensors inside Bluestreak. Gasps and cries poured from the silver mech's vocalizer as pleasure and need swamped his senses. His frame moved desperately to match Sideswipe's, valve rippling and squeezing to give and take as much as possible.

"You feel so good," Sideswipe moaned through his driving thrusts while Sunstreaker watched them lazily from below. "Look so hot."

Bluestreak's helm arched back, lips parted as if to seek a kiss from Sideswipe even though he couldn't reach. His frame rocked in time with the red mech, pressing back into each thrust. Incoherent pleasure from his field washed over his lovers as charge built and crackled along his plating. The first burst of Sideswipe's transfluid against the top node cluster in his valve tore a scream of bliss from him and whited out his universe before everything went black.

* * *

Bluestreak leaned a bit more heavily into Sideswipe, and hummed quietly as Sunstreaker's hand slid up his thigh. An entertainment vid was finishing up on a large screen in front of where the three were curled up on a couch. He had been there a couple orns already, and they had done nothing but cater to every whim he had mentioned. It was a bit processor-boggling for the Praxian, especially since they had made no comment about when they wanted to start trying to kindle. Had such a contract been negotiated between mecha of his class back home, they would already have started.

Bluestreak could feel their hands moving to stroke his frame with deliberate intent. Before they could distract him, he asked, "So when did you want to start trying to kindle?"

"When you're relaxed, settled in and ready," Sideswipe purred against his chevron before kissing it. "The best results are when the carrier is not stressed."

"I thought you would want to start sooner than later," Bluestreak murmured, his frame pressing closer unconsciously. "It was what I was expecting."

"We're devoting a vorn to you, so you can carry easily and produce a strong sparkling," Sunstreaker said while his hands slid along the near sensor wing's edge.

"Then we're devoting at least three hundred vorns to the sparkling, more if they directly follow one of us into a function or go to a good university," Sideswipe added. "With all that already slotted, a decaorn or metacycle to settle you in so you don't stress the newspark when it is most vulnerable is a pittance."

"You're already doing so much more than I thought," the Praxian gasped as wings pressed further into the touch. It hadn't taken him long to associate their touch with incredible pleasure. It was almost enough to make him miss the flicker of confusion and unease pass between the twins, but not quiet.

"I think that we'll need longer than we originally anticipated," Sideswipe said quietly, though he never stopped his touching. "You have more to get used to than we thought."

Bluestreak's optics flickered to his face in his own confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If this is far more than you expect, we need to acclimate you to our lives more than we expected," Sideswipe rephrased. "Surprise should not be part of the newspark's experience."

"Then what should I expect?" Bluestreak asked softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"To be pampered, indulged, given experiences so our sparkling emerges with every advantage we can give him," Sideswipe purred. "For at least the second half of the carry, maybe longer, you'll be able to communicate with him, to share what you know."

"What do you mean by 'pampered' and 'indulged', then?" Bluestreak nuzzled him. "These past two orns _have_ be full of pampering and indulgence, from my perspective."

The twins looked at each other over Bluestreak's helm.

"Umm, this is just hanging out, giving you time to get used to us and the house," Sunstreaker struggled for an answer.

"Massages, detailing, special meals, travel, tutors and education, whatever you want to do," Sideswipe added.

"Really?" Bluestreak squealed, excited about the prospect, ideas flashing through his CPU.

"Yes, really," Sideswipe kissed his audial. "If it's good for you and the sparkling, we'll do it."

"I'll need to think of what to do. There's so many possibilities!" Bluestreak giggled, raising up to give Sideswipe an eager kiss.

"Mmm, maybe we should stop teasing you and just watch the vid tonight," Sunstreaker chuckled.

"You just want to go into recharge after the vid?" Bluestreak asked coyly as one hand slid further up a yellow thigh.

"No, but we can hold off on the teasing until we get to the berth," Sunstreaker rumbled. "Though not if you keep doing that."

Bluestreak giggled, his hand falling away. "The vid is almost over," he pointed out.

"Then let's get to the berth, fool around, and get you a bit more stretched out," Sideswipe slid his hand up Bluestreak's leg to rub his interface panels.

Bluestreak purred at that, his hips rocking into the touch. "That will be fun," he agreed, his own hand stroking Sunstreaker again.

* * *

Bluestreak giggled and stole a playful kiss from Sideswipe as he fluttered into the main berthroom. In the decaorn since he'd signed the contracted, he'd come to accept that he was going to be living at a standard that would be considered beyond excessive by his normal. He found himself enjoying it immensely.

Just that orn the twins had gone with him to the marketplace, taken him to lunch at a nice restaurant, went walking with him through the gardens, and ended the orn washing, waxing, and polishing each other in their washracks. Touches had been teasing all around, and the silver mech was eager for more. He could teek that they were just as eager. That was one thing that hadn't changed in the decaorn. The twins were always ready for pleasure, and it was never the forced kind of willing that Bluestreak knew well from forcing himself to be ready.

Sideswipe caught him and wrapped his arms around the black midsection from behind. "Feel ready to try kindling tonight?" he rumbled, hot and revved and so very eager.

"Yes," Bluestreak purred as he pressed back against Sideswipe. Merging with them was an incredible experience, one that left him glad that they'd insisted on time to get used to it before kindling. Now he had a much better idea of what to expect, and was even excited himself for it.

"Good," Sunstreaker's tone and field held as much relief as excitement as he pinned Bluestreak between them briefly for a heated, hungry and shameless kiss. "We're ready too."

"You remember what to do?" Sideswipe's throaty voice murmured in his audial.

Bluestreak returned the kiss, his hands coming up to stroke Sunstreaker's helm vents. "Focus on kindling the entire time, don't get distracted by the pleasure," Bluestreak replied, his voice husky.

"Right," Sideswipe purred in encouragement. "Should we get you off once to cool you down a bit first?"

"I'm good to start now," Bluestreak reassured him, twisting his helm to nuzzle the red mech. He was aroused, but still well in control of himself.

"Berth," Sunstreaker instructed as he shifted to give Bluestreak the space to move and settle on his back, making sure his sensor wings were comfortable and wouldn't start to pinch or ache a joor into their efforts.

Once he was sure of his position, he reached up to pull them close with a smile. "I'm ready," the Praxian purred, chestplates unlocking.

The twins kissed him in turn before settling over him to form a triangle of space between their chests. They'd practiced this together enough times that it was reasonably familiar and the shifting of armor to expose their sparks came smoothly. Bluestreak continued to be kissed by each one in turn until protocols locked their frames to ensure the safety of the now-exposed sparks as tendrils reached out for each other.

Unlike previous times they had merged, there was no driving need in this. There was arousal, enough to allow the sparks to touch and move towards each other with ease, but not so much to be distracting. Bluestreak focused on the feeling of their sparks touching, of the increasing awareness of the emotions and thoughts of the other two mechs and the energy that started to buzz between them.

They were excited, focused on the creation they wanted, and for Bluestreak, the intent of their desire was telling. Strong, bright, balanced and _single_. They didn't want twins, but a single creation.

Bluestreak followed their lead, focusing his attention on coaxing the building energy into forming a new life. A sparkling, to be loved and cherished and well-suited to keeping up with its sires. The energy was growing, bringing pleasure with it that saturated them and tempted them to lose themselves, but Bluestreak held on determinedly to the idea-image of a newspark formed from the three of them. His efforts were backed by the twins as they fed as much energy from their sparks as they could, swelling Bluestreak's spark and systems until one of them broke from the charge and all three cascaded into a blinding overload together.

It knocked them out for a good breem. When Bluestreak came around, his hands were gently stroking the twins' waists. He glanced to see if they were aware yet and saw Sideswipe just coming on line while Sunstreaker was a bit further down still. It brought a smile to the younger mech's lips as he watched them. "Hey," he said once he was sure Sideswipe was awake enough to understand. "Not bad for a first attempt."

"Not bad at all," Sideswipe purred, nuzzling him. "Your focus was good."

Bluestreak nuzzled him back. "I do want this to work. Is there anything else you want me to focus on for the sparkling?"

"If it's strong and healthy, we'll be happy," Sunstreaker murmured. "Kinda like a single one, but it's not nearly as important as a strong spark."

"How many more attempts do you think we can make tonight?" Bluestreak asked before catching Sunstreaker in a tender kiss.

"Mmm, one, maybe two," Sideswipe answered as he snuggled close. "Not for a bit though. We need to recover fully first. It's not like physical interfacing."

"No, it's not," Bluestreak agreed, content with them covering him.


	3. A Night Out

Bluestreak fluttered his sensor wings, following Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into their favorite club. Like everything else, it was far more upscale than the silver Praxian was used to. He hadn't particularly enjoyed the lower-class bars in Praxus and had never been to a club, so the quieter atmosphere of this one was very appealing. It was a great way to get out and have some relaxing fun. It wasn't lost on him that although the pair insisted they weren't nobility or even in the upper echelons of the wealthy, they were treated to the kind of attention Bluestreak associated with those groups from vids. It still felt weird to be catered to like this, but the soft cushions and fine crafting of the booth they were shown to soon had his attention, until Sunstreaker nuzzled him to look at the dance floor they were overlooking.

"After we have a flute of energon, do you think you'd like to dance with us?" Sunstreaker purred as the carafe of effervescent solar arrived along with an exquisitely carved and inlaid box of additives; liquid, shaved and powdered.

"As long as you don't mind me miss-stepping while we dance," Bluestreak replied teasingly, stealing a quick kiss before checking curiously to see what additives had been ordered and cycled his optics when he didn't recognize some of them. The spread of two dozen was more than even the twins kept on hand, though after a startled moment he realized that they were all labeled in a fine script inlaid with an opalescent stone.

"Are we even going to be able to sample all of these?" he asked wonderingly, leaning in to read each one. "And what are they all like?" He glanced up at each of his lovers, sensor wings perked up.

"It's not really meant as a sampler," Sideswipe reached over to caress Bluestreak's chevron. "It's just a standard tray that comes with every table. Use what we want, leave the rest."

Bluestreak hummed happily at the touch. "You'll have to suggest one to try. I don't know what most of these would taste like. For instance, there's cuprous oxide and cupric oxide both here. Is there any difference in taste?"

"It's very subtle, and both can be painfully spicy hot if you use too much," Sunstreaker explained. "Cupric oxide is more potent and the cuprous oxide is more complex. Both go best with sweeter energons and dishes, but it's found in many things."

Bluestreak went through all of the ones he was unfamiliar with like that, getting an idea of what was available. Finally he added some sweet gold flakes and just a tiny amount of the cuprous oxide. He took a small sip, just enough to taste, and his optics brightened and sensor wings fluttered. "Oh! That's good!"

"Good," Sideswipe purred and snuggled close and lightly stroked Bluestreak's sensor wings. 

It gave the Praxian a distinct sense he was being shown off and he found he didn't mind, and leaned in to steal a kiss from Sideswipe before taking another sip of his energon. The light mix was very easy to drink, and it didn't take him long to finish his first flute. Sunstreaker poured him another portion, not even an eighth of a cube, and this time mixed in powered iron oxide and silica flakes.

Bluestreak hummed as he tasted this new version, much sweeter and a bit crunchy from the silica and leaned in to Sunstreaker with a smile. "What's your favorite?"

"Mmm, it depends on my mood," the yellow mech smiled. "I generally prefer heavier energons, magma in particular, and earthy additives. Carbon and aluminum are a mix I often enjoy."

"While I prefer hydro. It's still heavy, but the charge is higher and it is cooler down the intake. A touch of arsenic and some gold makes for a sweet and bitter mix," Sideswipe filled in.

"Maybe we could try one of those next time?" Bluestreak asked. "Though I'm really liking this solar. It's like I could easily drink a lot of it. I'll probably need to pay attention or I'll drink too much," he giggled.

"Solar is easy to overindulge with," Sideswipe chuckled, stealing another kiss. "But I would like to dance with you tonight. We can have a full sampling dinner if you'd like. A range of energon as well as additives."

"Sunstreaker did say after I'd had a flute of energon, and I've already had one..." Bluestreak giggled, fluttering his wings playfully at his lovers. "We could have dinner after dancing some."

"Sounds good," Sunstreaker eased out of the booth to stand and offered Bluestreak a hand.

Bluestreak eagerly followed him, taking the yellow mech's hand. He had danced plenty back in Praxus and considered himself a decent dancer, but the dances he had seen here in Crystal City were different. He guessed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were experienced dancers, and could lead him through the unfamiliar moves. He smiled at Sunstreaker, placing himself trustingly in the yellow mech's hold as the red twin settled on his other side.

They walked to the lower level and out onto the dance floor, the twins moving smoothly through the crowd before nudging Bluestreak to face Sunstreaker so Sideswipe could settle near his back.

"Just follow my lead if you don't know the moves," Sunstreaker smiled winningly.

"I will," Bluestreak replied, happily losing himself in their hold. He began to move with them, steps not exact but in the general direction that their hold indicated. From what he'd seen of others here this wasn't a club that was all about a specific form or set of moves. A lot of dancers seemed to be free-forming it, and the moves the twins used, close and teasing, didn't feel like any set pattern either. Just moving with the music.

Bluestreak could do that. It didn't take long for him to relax into the music, moving to the beat with all of his frame. His smile widened as he twisted between the two every so often, facing each one in turns. The music changed, the tempo picked up, and Bluestreak giggled as their dance became more energetic, more erotic and was undeniably showing off both themselves and him.

"You have a good sense of motion," Sunstreaker purred as he leaned in to snatch a kiss when Bluestreak turned towards him.

"Thank you," Bluestreak replied, hands teasing the yellow mech as he moved. "I like being in motion. And dancing is fun. Our sensor wings pick up the beat in the music."

"Then we'll take you dancing often," Sideswipe purred against his back. "And you can dance at home all you want. It's good to watch."

A new beat picked up, causing the dancers on the floor to spread out more and gave Bluestreak a lovely view of Sunstreaker giving himself completely to the swirling movements of this dance.

"I'll take you up on that," Bluestreak purred in reply, before twirling himself. Spinning around, it was easy to lose himself to the beat and lose track of the twins. In fact, when the music changed, he looked around and didn't immediately see either of them.

"Hello there," An unknown mech came up beside him, giving him a charming smile. "Care to dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, I already have a pair of dance partners," Bluestreak replied politely.

"One dance won't hurt anything," the mech insisted with a grin.

"I'd rather not," Bluestreak insisted as he flicked his doorwings nervously, trying to scan for the twins he was contracted to without looking _too_ nervous.

"You sure I can't convince you?" the mech asked charmingly, carefully keeping his body posturing non-threatening.

The low growl of Sunstreaker's engine reached Bluestreak's sensor wings before they could locate the mech, but it was enough to make him relax. They were coming.

"Quite sure." Bluestreak stepped back right into Sideswipe's arms as Sunstreaker stalked up.

"Back off. He's ours," the yellow artist hissed.

"Whoa, whoa," the mech held up his arms in surrender. "He already told me no." With that he eased away from the trio, moving off to find a more willing dance partner.

"I'm alright," Bluestreak reassured his lovers, pressing back into the safety of Sideswipe's frame.

"Sorry we lost you for a moment," Sunstreaker turned to press Bluestreak between their frames as the twins began to dance, slowly and close. "It won't happen again."

"Definitely not," Sideswipe agreed fervently. "A good defense is to say you're bound to another. It covers bonded, committed mates, contracts and everything else where you don't fool around."

"That's good to know," Bluestreak said quietly, nuzzling his helm against Sunstreaker's neck with a contented noise. He shut off his optics, just letting the music and their frames carry him along.

* * *

Two decaorns later, Bluestreak was still buzzing with excitement over the news that he was carrying a strong, bright newspark and now happy it made the twins. The moment they'd gotten home from the reproductive and sparkling hospital Sideswipe had all but disappeared, while Sunstreaker was even more doting that usual, asking if he was comfortable on the couch, if he wanted energon or any treats, if he was warm enough, but it didn't take long for the pampering to turn to stroking with amorous intent.

Bluestreak purred as he leaned into Sunstreaker's frame, his face tilting up as he sought a kiss. Sensual pleasure was certainly something he'd been craving, and that never got old with these two. He was sure that he would continue to crave it as long as he was carrying.

"I knew you were a good choice," Sunstreaker purred, well aware of how much Bluestreak craved affirmation. "The company won't be by until after the dinner joor. Plenty of time to fool around a bit and then get cleaned up."

Bluestreak's sensor wings fluttered at the praise, and he kissed Sunstreaker again. "Company?" he asked after breaking away to nuzzle at the yellow mech's helm vents. "Who's coming over?"

"Mmm, well, I know Jazz and Scrapper, a couple artists at my level are invited. There's Mirage, Tracks and Onslaught, who are nobles and frequent patrons. Quite a few of Sides's business and social contacts too." Sunstreaker slid his hands down Bluestreak's sides as he encouraged the Praxian to straddle his lap.

"Sounds like a party," Bluestreak purred, easily moving over Sunstreaker. He teased the yellow mech's helm vents and neck with his mouth as he pressed his frame down on his lover's.

"It is, a party to announce that we've successfully kindled," Sunstreaker moaned at the attention and returned it with his hands on Bluestreak's sensor wings. "Everyone coming knows how long we've been planning this."

"Is it common to throw a party for this, or is it because you needed to find a carrier?" Bluestreak asked curiously even as his engine revved at the touches to his wings. His hands found Sunstreaker's sides, slipping into transform seams and stroking sensors there.

"Any newspark that is wanted is a cause to celebrate," Sunstreaker moaned and pressed into the contact, his armor loosening to allow more. "They aren't celebrated in Praxus?"

"They might in the wealthier parts, but not where I'm from," Bluestreak explained as he continued to tease and stroke. "Instead we have one to introduce the newspark to family and close friends once it separates."

Sunstreaker hummed in a mix of pleasure and understanding before claiming a kiss and sliding his spike cover open. "You'll see a lot of celebration parties here, some more expected than others," he chuckled. "Sides isn't getting his usual socializing time in now."

"So he'll want parties to make up for it?" Bluestreak giggled, rubbing his quickly-heating valve cover over the retracted spike. He kissed Sunstreaker again, quickly deepening it with a moan.

"Mmm, something like that. He's a social addict," Sunstreaker murmured when the kiss ended, his spike quickly pressurizing between them. "Me, I can go vorns without anyone but him and still be happy."

"So he took all the need for socializing when your spark split," Bluestreak teased before kissing him again. His hand reached between them, stroking the spike.

"I guess," Sunstreaker moaned. "Plenty of normal mecha aren't that social."

"Very true," Bluestreak agreed. His valve cover opened, his free hand stroking himself as he continued to work Sunstreaker's spike. "Do you have a preference for the sparkling?"

Sunstreaker's optics darkened as the pleasure focused his attention on his spike. "Not going to be too fussy or we'd have one sparked for us on spec."

"Social's probably more likely, between Sideswipe and me," Bluestreak said as he ran fingers slick with his own lubricant down Sunstreaker's spike. He shifted, hovering so his valve was just above the spike for a moment, before sinking down with a moan that was echoed by the mech against and now inside him.

"Social's useful," Sunstreaker shivered as Bluestreak settled, fully enveloping the artist's spike. "Love how you feel around me."

"You feel so good in me," the silver mech purred, beginning to move on top of him as he claimed another kiss. "One of the two best I've had."

Sunstreaker's engine gave a rev at the complement and the surge of pleasure coming from his spike. His hands came up to stroke Bluestreak's sides as he rolled his hips up as Bluestreak came down. The Praxian moaned as they moved in rhythm, kissing him deeply. Pleasure from their joining swamped his field, rising and bringing Sunstreaker's with it. The yellow mech buried his face against Bluestreak's neck and moaned, shaking as the pace sped up.

"So good," Bluestreak whimpered in his audio as they moved. It was almost addictive, this easy pleasure that always happened between him and the twins. It made him wonder in the joors between these moments why none of his previous lovers had been like this. How was it that contract interfacing felt so good when the kind supposedly given freely he could only just tolerate. It went against everything he thought he knew about how it should be.

Sunstreaker's helm snapped back with a roar as his hips jerked up and hot, crackling, gooey transfluid shot into Bluestreak's valve. It was only a couple more kliks before Bluestreak's cry joined his, his valve squeezing the spike within. Eventually Bluestreak sighed and relaxed as he nuzzled Sunstreaker in the haze of post-overload bliss. "So good," he repeated contently until he was fully lax against his lover's frame.

"You know how to make a mech preen," Sunstreaker murmured as he slowly retracted his spike without moving his frame. "Think you can stand within a couple kliks?"

"Maybe," Bluestreak answered, his voice lightly playful. "Why?"

"Because we should get cleaned up soon," Sunstreaker patted his helm lightly. "Time for more fun after the celebration."

"Alright," Bluestreak acquiesced, stealing a quick kiss before carefully standing up. "Will you help me with my sensor wings?" he asked hopefully, said appendages fluttering enticingly.

"Gladly," Sunstreaker smiled as he stood. "Sides will be there soon. We should all look good and happy for this."

"I don't think 'happy' will be a problem," Bluestreak giggled, sliding his hand into one of Sunstreaker's as they started towards the washracks. "And 'good' won't be difficult either," he added with an appreciative look at Sunstreaker's frame.

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the latest mech wandered in after being greeted by the twins and introduced to the Praxian. He had met many mechs already, and wasn't entirely sure how many more mechs they were waiting on. "Who else are you waiting for?" he asked them quietly.

"Mirage, who's always last. Tracks, who can usually be counted on to show up close to last. Jazz, because he warned us he has an after-concert party to attend first and Wheeljack, who will arrive when he remembers where he's supposed to be." Sideswipe listed off. "Jack's a good mech and fun, but easily distracted on occasion."

"How long until they arrive, do you think?" Bluestreak leaned in closer.

"A groon, possibly two," Sunstreaker nuzzled his cheek. "Longer than that and they aren't going to make it, most likely."

Bluestreak nuzzled him back. "It'll be good once they get here and we can really kick this party off," he said with a grin.

"No reason we can't enjoy it now," Sideswipe grinned and pulled Bluestreak into an embrace and fiercely possessive kiss.

"Aww, so sweet," a happy voice chirped into a rumble of approval.

"Hi Wheeljack," Sunstreaker grinned at him. "Glad you could make it. This is our carrier, Bluestreak," he added when Sideswipe let the Praxian go and turned him enough to see the unusual grounder design with mini doorwing-like appendages and brightly lit, flashing fins sticking out the side of his helm.

"Hello Bluestreak," Wheeljack extended his hand and belated remembered to retract a blast mask. "You must be enjoying their attentions to have kindled this quickly."

"Hi Wheeljack," Bluestreak shook his hand with a warm grin. "They make it very easy to enjoy. What is it that you do?" He couldn't help but be friendly with a mech whose field was so affable.

"I'm an experimental engineer," his smile seemed genuine and his field easy to be with. "I invent new things and modify existing systems to perform new tasks."

"He's the best in the general field," Sideswipe said proudly.

"What's your favorite thing to make or modify?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

"Oh, so many things, but I think my favorites are frame mods and utility devices. Things that folks will use every orn, that help productivity or just make life a little easier," Wheeljack said eagerly.

"Like new energon dispensers or wands to help scrub those hard-to-reach bits of armor?" the Praxian's sensor wings perked up as he asked.

"A line of those wands are actually mine." Wheeljack chuckled and his fins flashed a bright pink. "I developed a sensor suite for the Praxian Enforcers, energon generators for long range exploration and colonization and perfected an energon dispenser that will automatically make what you order. You can even set it so it creates different mixes at different times of the orn or have a cube ready at a specific time. An industrial version is very popular with mix-range cafes."

"The cafe where my sire works has one," Bluestreak said enthusiastically. "It's definitely very popular and well-used."

Wheeljack brightened even more. "I'm glad to hear it. Nothing sadder than a good invention that isn't used."

"Well, it certainly is," Bluestreak reassured him. "How did you meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"My mentor worked with them several times on their upgrades and some special issues," Wheeljack said more carefully than before. "I've known them since they were barely more than newly separated. Sideswipe's helped me market several of my inventions, and Sunstreaker has helped make them look _good_ so they sell better."

"And we get a piece of the profits," Sideswipe added quietly. "It's business. Friendly business."

Bluestreak's sensor wings shifted down, acknowledging that the topic of the twins' creators was a touchy one. "Friendly business is good business," he said quietly.

"It is," Wheeljack said agreeably before nodded to them all and drifting into the crowd.

Bluestreak reached out to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, needing silent reassurance that he hadn't upset them too much by unwittingly asking a question that touched upon a subject he knew was unpleasant for them. The pair soothed him, their fields warm, smooth and concerned.

"Just medical stuff. Not polite to blab on about at a party," Sunstreaker said quietly. "We're twins. It comes with a lot of time with medics, engineers and such until you're stable."

"I just didn't think or realize that it could go into upsetting territory for the two of you," Bluestreak said, field reassuring them that he was alright.

"Mm?" Sideswipe flickered in surprise. "It's not upsetting. It's just not something you talk about at a party."

"I had thought parts of it would upset you," Bluestreak said quietly, leaning in to nuzzle first Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker.

"Nah, it's old news," Sideswipe claimed a kiss. "Just part of growing up as twins."

"Won't lie that it's part of the reason we want a single sparkling. It wasn't fun in parts," Sunstreaker admitted. "Not upset though."

"Good, I don't want to upset you two," Bluestreak said before kissing Sunstreaker. "Anyone else I should watch my questions around, so that they don't go into inappropriate territory?"

"Nah, Jack's the only one who had anything to do with our upgrades," Sideswipe assured him.

"Okay," Bluestreak smiled at him, sensor wings perking up.

They chattered quietly together until the Praxian's wings twitched and he turned around just as another mech was let in. The newcomer was primarily blue with a red face, and the twins introduced him as Tracks. The exchange with the minor noble was short and superficial, and then Tracks joined the general party.

"So, Jazz should be next?" Bluestreak asked playfully as he grinned up at Sideswipe.

"Lord Mirage, more likely," Sideswipe said. "He'll show up fashionably late. Jazz is actually going to be late."

"What is the point of being fashionably late? That was something I never understood," Bluestreak asked curiously, glancing between the two of them.

Sideswipe snickered. "It makes sure everyone sees you arrive. Never understood it much either, but it's long been the thing to do for some mecha."

"So I guess he likes everyone's optics on him?" Bluestreak giggled.

"He's a noble," Sunstreaker pointed out with a chuckle. "He's also drop-dead gorgeous. We met when I did a series of portraits for his clade."

"Of course, mine came out the best. I must assume it was the subject, since Sunstreaker's exquisite work went into all of them," came a voice behind Bluestreak. The Praxian squeaked in surprise, spinning around to see a blue and white noblemech, gold optics full of mirth at his comment.

"No doubt," Sunstreaker accepted the complement and returned it in kind.

"Lord Mirage, this is our sparkling's carrier, Bluestreak," Sideswipe introduced them.

"It is good to meet you, Bluestreak," Mirage said, reaching out and grasping the silver mech's hand. "I am glad that they found someone so agreeable to carrying for them."

"Thank you, Lord Mirage," Bluestreak said with a smile. "It would be impossible for me to not share their excitement."

"That is good for the sparkling," the young noble told them.

"One of the reasons we chose him," Sideswipe agreed. "I'm pleased you could make time to come."

"I am glad to be here," Mirage said. "A new sparkling is certainly worth celebrating."

Sideswipe smiled warmly. "Yes, it is. Now you also know when to expect an invitation to meet it."

"Lord Mirage, what is it you spend your orns doing?" The question could have been taken poorly, considering Bluestreak's background. However, the Praxian asked it with such earnest and innocent curiosity that Mirage couldn't help but smile at it.

"Many things, my dear," he replied. "I read, travel, practice dancing and fencing, attend turbo-fox hunts, and whatever catches my fancy on a particular orn."

"What happens to the turbo-foxes you hunt?" Bluestreak asked about the thing that he had absolutely no concept of.

"Unless one is making trouble for an area, we use stun bolts," Mirage said. "We take image captures with it and release it back. If there are naturalists in the party, they will record measurements and identifiers, in order to keep track of the populations."

"We can arrange for you to watch one, if you'd like," Sideswipe offered. "It can be exciting."

"I'd like that," Bluestreak admitted. "Though I know I shouldn't participate, and I don't know if I would want to even if I could."

After a few more exchanges, Mirage glided in to take in the space and the mecha already present and the twins joined the gathering as well, slowly drifting from mech to mech and chatting about all manner of things. Bluestreak followed them, sticking close for the moment as he became comfortable with the guests and the conversations.

Sideswipe had just come back from getting them energon for toasts when the doors opened and a mech with enough energy and personality to fill the room came in. "Hello, hello, hello!"

"Jazz!" Sideswipe cheered right back and walked over to offer the newcomer a flute. "I'd given up on you escaping your fans in time."

"Ah, sorry mech. Did I miss the big announcement?" The black and white sensor winged mech with stubby horns instead of a chevron asked.

"Nope, just in time for it," Sideswipe drew the newcomer into the gathering.

"And you must be the mech of the hour!" Jazz greeted Bluestreak with a wide grin, reaching out and giving his hand a firm shake. "I'm Jazz, if you hadn't guessed."

"I'm Bluestreak," the silver Praxian returned the shake. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too. You're making my favorite twins _very_ happy mecha," Jazz smiled before everyone stilled at Sideswipe's tapping on his flute for attention.

* * *

Bluestreak leaned happily against Sideswipe as they walked through the museum district of Crystal City, taking in sights and simply enjoying the orn together. Spending time with them was very enjoyable. Sideswipe's wit and Sunstreaker's more serious comments made for wonderful conversation. They answered any and all questions he had, explaining the local culture in a way that the Praxian understood. It was nice, but Bluestreak mostly felt the warmth of being close to the sires of the new life pulsing next to his spark. It was likely his imagination, but he sometimes thought he could almost feel the sparkling reaching out for the fields overlapped with Bluestreak's own.

"Time for the evening energon?" Bluestreak asked them, looking up with bright optics.

"Sure," Sideswipe agreed easily. "Fancy, casual, cafe, take out on a bench...."

"I think casual would suit the tone of today," Bluestreak replied with a grin. "Though maybe the style could be a surprise?"

"Sure," Sunstreaker said as they guided Bluestreak. "We'll try something new."

"There's a nice spot one level down. Cozy, good energon and good music," Sideswipe added.

"Sounds perfect!" Bluestreak said with a jaunty flutter of his sensor wings, stealing a kiss from each of them. "Lead the way!"

The twins chuckled and walked, one on each side, talking about nothing of importance. They agreeably stopped at a shop window when the flash of crystal caught Bluestreak's optic, which let Sunstreaker wander one store down to study a young local artist's offerings on display. Bluestreak leaned in slightly, admiring the delicately carved sculptures even as he rattled off the crystal types and properties to an indulgent Sideswipe.

Bluestreak didn't even have time to register the shouts, screeching of tires or that he was in imminent danger before he was pushed hard from one side and grabbed and pulled on the other. Then he was against Sunstreaker's chest as there was crashing and a scream of pain as Sunstreaker's field blurred with horror and pain.

"Sideswipe!" the younger mech shouted, clutching at Sunstreaker as he tried to turn and look for the red mech. His own field was a riot of worry and fear, based on what his audios and sensor wings were telling him, and what he could feel in Sunstreaker's field. He saw red plating mixed in with the mostly-faded dark blue of the alt mode that had crashed into Sideswipe and then the shop.

"He's alive," Sunstreaker whispered before jerking into motion to try and free his brother. Bluestreak whimpered in horror before moving to try to help Sunstreaker get Sideswipe out, his sensor wings quivering at the horrible sight. There was processed energon splattered everywhere around Sideswipe's half-crushed form. Despite it, a small part of Bluestreak's processors noted that most of the damage was to his lower chassis and upper legs. As long as he didn't bleed out before help arrived he would be okay. The damage around his spark chamber was very limited.

Once the other mech and debris had been moved away from Sideswipe, Bluestreak knelt near his helm on one side and stroked it lightly. "Has someone called the Enforcers? A medic?" he asked as he looked to the yellow twin.

"On their way," Sunstreaker's voice was shaky as he focused on trying to stop the loss of energon with no real clue how to.

Bluestreak forced his voice to steady as he spoke. "He'll be okay," he said to Sunstreaker. Any other outcome was unacceptable, and not worth thinking out. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

"I know," Sunstreaker's voice was unsteady but demanding. The visual he gave, covered in his brother's energon and armor tight with panic, said something very different.

"I can help," a voice came from the side. "First aid training."

"Then do so," Sunstreaker's demand was sharp but full of desperate hope as the mech knelt and began quick work of pinching lines closed so repair nanites sealed them in a matter of nanokliks. It took Sunstreaker less than three examples to begin to do the same. "Designation?" He asked as he began to calm slightly, the sound of sirens in the distance speaking of help on the way.

"Fix-it," the stranger answered without stopping.

Sunstreaker nearly paused. "You know more than first aid. Mecha-animals aren't built that different from mecha."

Bluestreak stood up, waiting for the Enforcers to get close enough so that he could wave them in. There wasn't as much as he could do to help Sideswipe at the moment, and the mech that had crashed into him was already gray and beyond help. He hated being so helpless, but there was nothing to be done for it at the moment.

Fix-it and Sunstreaker were soon pushed to the side by an Enforcer, who soon surrendered to the white and red mech bearing a medical cross on his chest. Then Bluestreak felt Sunstreaker's arms around him and a calmer, though still very distressed field.

"He'll be fine," Bluestreak told Sunstreaker again, his voice gaining confidence. He turned to face the yellow mech, giving him a tight hug. "...At least only one of us was hurt," he added quietly, shivering as he remembered how close it had been to _him_ being the one injured.

"Yes," Sunstreaker shuddered, his optics locked on the scene of the medic calmly getting Sideswipe ready to transport. "The newspark wouldn't have survived if he hadn't pushed you."

"I'm not sure how well I would have done either," Bluestreak replied, resting his helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "But the medics don't seem that worried about him... We should see where they're taking him, so we can go there once the enforcers are done with us."

"I know where," Sunstreaker said quietly. "There are standing orders that we're to be under the care of Medice Connatus in the Clarity of Spark Hospital. He's stable enough to take without me, so they'll take him there."

Bluestreak made an impressed noise. "At least that will make it easy. Hopefully the Enforcers won't take long."

"Lord Sunstreaker," one of the Enforcers came over after finishing interviewing another bystander. "What did you see?"

* * *

Bluestreak stayed close as he and Sunstreaker drove home with Sideswipe. It had been a long half decaorn. The first three orns had been filled with Sideswipe in and out of surgeries to repair damage from the crash. The rest of the time he had stayed in the hospital, resting and letting the repairs settle. They had to be on their best behavior for all visits, which prevented them from doing anything that would damage the new repairs.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker had been erratic and hard to live with. He had bounced between not wanting Bluestreak anywhere near him, to wanting a fast and hard interface or merge with almost no warning. The Praxian had done what he could to ride through it and offer what comfort he could, but even his patience was wearing thin by the end of it.

All in all, Bluestreak was very glad for Sideswipe to be coming home and he could teek that the twins were arguably even more glad for it.

::You okay, Little Blue?:: Sideswipe commed once they were settled on the road.

::Better now that you're healed and on your way home,:: he replied honestly.

::He was that bad, huh?:: Sideswipe offered his sympathies. ::He's never handled my being damaged very well.::

::I can receive this you know,:: Sunstreaker snapped, but under the overt annoyance was relief and apology.

::Tell me I'm wrong,:: Sideswipe challenged his brother with an engine rev and teasing tone.

Sunstreaker growled back, but didn't refute the statement.

Bluestreak giggled at the exchange. ::I managed,:: he replied teasingly. ::It helped that I knew it was because you were in the hospital and that he isn't usually that bad.::

::Glad you know that,:: Sideswipe said cheerfully. ::Neither of us handle the other being damaged very well. I'm glad you were there for him. He needs the company, even if he won't admit it.::

Sunstreaker growled again.

::As if you aren't going to 'face me though the wall the moment the door's closed and merge until we can't process straight,:: Sideswipe pointed out cheerfully.

::Damn right I am. Stupid glitch, getting yourself hurt.:: Sunstreaker snapped.

::I was glad to not be alone myself,:: Bluestreak admitted. ::That whole thing was a scare.::

::Yeah, it was,:: Sideswipe agreed with a slight shudder before pulling ahead of Sunstreaker as they entered the residential district they lived in. At the same time Sunstreaker fell back to his customary position behind Bluestreak, effectively protecting him, and their sparkling. ::It's been a long time since I was banged up bad enough for an extended stay.::

::Not nearly long enough,:: Sunstreaker grumbled. ::It'll never be long enough.::

::You've been badly hurt before? What happened then?:: Bluestreak asked. ::Unless it was something really bad that you don't want to talk about. I can understand that.::

::It wasn't anything as noble as protecting our sparkling,:: Sideswipe chuckled. ::I have a jetpack and some flight coding from our sire. Well, coding or not, flight is a learned skill.::

::And glitch-head over there didn't learn very fast,:: Sunstreaker grumbled as they pulled up to their apartment tower and transformed.

::But you're better at flying now? Could you show me sometime?:: Bluestreak asked. His field was a bit wistful. He wanted to ask if Sideswipe could take him up, but he doubted they would consider it a safe enough activity no matter how good Sideswipe was now.

"After the separation," Sideswipe agreed after a warning look from his brother. They all absently returned greetings from the mech at the entry desk before heading for the lift that would reach their home. "I'm good, but I'm not perfect. Even a short fall could end the newspark."

"I meant to let me watch you fly," Bluestreak replied with a bit of a smile. "I didn't think you'd want me in the air while carrying."

"Oh sure," Sideswipe relaxed with a grin and walked into the lift. "Happy to, once we're all settled again."

Bluestreak followed him in, cuddling up to the red mech's side. "Praxians generally aren't fliers, but as a frametype our closest cousins are. If you look for it, you can see the influences everywhere in our culture."

"It's true then, that Praxians are grounded Seekers?" Sunstreaker asked curiously, his artistic analytical mind fully engaged.

"Sort of. We're related to Seekers, but it's been long enough that it's hard to tell exactly," Bluestreak said. "Cultural history says that we're descended from Seekers and Seeker-kin that were kindled unable to fly."

"That would seriously suck," Sideswipe gave a sympathetic grumble. "Full flight coding and no wings. What I've got is bad enough."

"So you aren't sure if the chevron is from those Seeker-kin or if it was something added after Praxus happened?" Sunstreaker asked as they rode the lift up.

Bluestreak shrugged his sensor wings. "I have no idea. You don't really see Seekers with them, or see them much in other grounded populations. There's probably researchers at Praxus' universities with theories, but it doesn't come up in conversations at my level."

Sunstreaker nodded and let the subject drop. He was still curious, and it showed, but they both recognized that Bluestreak didn't have answers. There was an almost awkward silence before the lift opened and Sunstreaker pushed his brother out with arousal and _need_ bright and hot in his field.

Bluestreak watched with appreciative optics as Sunstreaker pinned his twin to the wall and their chest plates split, spilling bright sparklight into the room to glitter off their armor. The two of them were very beautiful together, bright colors mirroring the passions they displayed without reservation or shame.

"I'll meet you in the berth room," the silver mech purred before the two of them were too far to understand him. A disjointed sound of understanding replied between moans and whispers of relief, fear and love.

Bluestreak wandered into the kitchen, heading for a tray of goodies. The treats were well-made by a practiced hand, but were far too simple to be from any of the expensive boutiques the twins favored. In fact, the Praxian had prepared them before he and Sunstreaker had left to escort Sideswipe home. Making goodies had been one of his favorite things to do with his creators, and his memories of those times were full of love and happiness. Many times they were made to celebrate a special occasion, or given as comfort when something bad had happened.

Several times over the past half decaorn Bluestreak had found himself retreating to the kitchen when Sunstreaker couldn't abide his immediate presence. The process of making treats had calmed and comforted him, helping him keep his patience with Sunstreaker while they were both worried and missing Sideswipe.

Bluestreak grabbed the tray, carrying it over to the master berthroom and placed it on a stand next to the berth. Then he busied himself, straightening the already-neat room as he waited for the twins to join him. It was just busywork, but it helped calm him and distract him from how much he wanted to show Sideswipe how glad he was the red mech was home.

He heard the pair before he saw them, the low growls and moans a clear signal that they hadn't lost their amorous mood between the entry hall and here. They appeared with Sunstreaker still pushing his brother forward, then on his back on the berth to pounce on him.

Bluestreak knelt on the edge of the berth, watching them. They were wrapped up in each other, with very little awareness left for the rest of the world and Bluestreak as Sideswipe squirmed his way up the berth. Between kisses Sideswipe reached out for Bluestreak and grinned.

"Want to make sure my spike works?" the red mech trilled at him.

Bluestreak grinned back, his wings fluttering in an enticing display. "Yes, I do. Though first..." He grabbed a goodie, offering it to Sideswipe as he pressed close. "I made these for you."

"You ... _made_?" Sideswipe's optics brightened with shock, but his field flickered with stunned awe as he leaned upwards to mouth the treat from Bluestreak's fingers. It was enough to briefly distract Sunstreaker from coaxing Sideswipe's valve cover open.

"Uh huh," Bluestreak replied, leaning in to nuzzled the red mech. The Praxian shifted, kneeling over his waist.

"What, no foreplay?" Sideswipe teased, but his spike cover snapped open eagerly.

"Who said no foreplay? I might just like the view better here," Bluestreak teased back, leaning in to kiss him and felt the searing heat as black hands reached up to stroke his sensor wings.

"I definitely like the view back here," Sunstreaker rumbled as he reached up to stroke Bluestreak's valve cover with the hand not teasing Sideswipe's.

Bluestreak's engine revved. "Mmmm, yeah. Love it when you touch my sensor wings," the Praxian purred, his own hands finding seams in Sideswipe's armor to tease. The red mech moaned and pressed into the touch, then shuddered as Sunstreaker shifted so he could mouth Sideswipe's spike housing while still stroking both valve covers. When Sideswipe's lower cover slid open, yellow fingers stroked the plush platelets around the valve opening to encourage lubricant to ooze out. It was not even a sparkbeat later that Bluestreak's opened for the same treatment.

"You look good in pleasure," Bluestreak rumbled against his lips as he continued to kiss Sideswipe. His field blended with the twins' fields, pleasure and arousal mingled, flowing between them.

"So do you. Can't wait until you fill out and show off the new life inside you," Sideswipe moaned and bucked into his brother's touch. His spike extended quickly, kissed and licked until it locked into place while Sunstreaker's fingers slowly thrust in and out of both his lovers.

Bluestreak groaned as he pressed down onto Sunstreaker's touch. "Everyone will stare, will see me with the two of you and know whose sparkling it is," he added, voice husky with pleasure and need.

"They'll see your shine, how rich your colors are, how bright your field is and know we're taking _very_ good care of you," Sideswipe shivered, then whined. Without a word Sunstreaker withdrew his fingers and guided Bluestreak onto his brother's spike, then pressed into Sideswipe's valve with a groan.

Bluestreak gave a matching moan as he sank onto Sideswipe's spike, not stopping until he had enveloped it completely with his valve. He paused there, rippling his valve around the spike, savoring the feeling of having it once again after half a decaorn. "So good. Missed having you. It was too long."

"Missed filling you, feeling you," Sideswipe moaned as he reached up to stroke Bluestreak's frame. "Ride me, beautiful," he purred as Sunstreaker began a slow, measured rhythm of thrusts. 

Bluestreak couldn't help but obey, his movements on Sideswipe a counter rhythm to the yellow mech. "Like feeling both of you, having your fields filled with pleasure."

"We like it too, having a lover enjoy being between us," Sunstreaker panted, his heated frame against Bluestreak's back. "Going to end with you merging with Sides while I take your valve."

"Want that," Buestreak gasped. He began to speed up on Sideswipe, needing more. After a moment, he leaned forward, kissing Sideswipe again and losing himself in the sensations of two very practiced lovers and the bliss they brought to his frame. He moaned into the demanding kiss as Sideswipe began to jerk into him harder, the faint crackle of a charge dancing along the spike as it rubbed along every sensor node.

The Praxian whimpered, charge tingling his sensor wings and everywhere he touched his lovers. He moved faster, harder, frame seeking the release that was getting close. With a roar Sideswipe lost his hold first, arching up and squeezing down as his spike shot the first burst of transfluid into his lover. Sunstreaker followed barely a fraction of a klik later, his engine revving hard against Bluestreak's back and the charge leaping across armor to surge randomly though Bluestreak's frame.

That was all it took to send Bluestreak into overload after them, crying out as his valve squeezed down on Sideswipe's spike. He slumped over him several kliks later, nuzzling a cheek in post-overload bliss as Sunstreaker rested against his back.

"Missed this," Sideswipe murmured, lazily petting Bluestreak's nearest sensor wing.

"Try not to get hurt again," Bluestreak murmured back, his sensor wing pressing into the touch.

"Never want to get hurt in the first place," Sideswipe laughed a bit, then moaned as his brother pulled out. "But I could take the hit better than you and I knew only one of us would get out of the way in time. It needed to be you."

"I get that. I just don't like that only one of us could have gotten out of the way in time," Bluestreak countered with a bit of a grin, before lifting himself off of Sideswipe's spike. He didn't move far, settling back down on top of the red mech and nuzzling his neck.

"Wasn't so fond of it myself," Sideswipe shivered as he felt his brother feed the sensations of sinking into Bluestreak through their bond.

The Praxian moaned quietly, starting to kiss and lick the red mech's neck. "Well, we're fine and your sparkling hasn't felt you in orns," Bluestreak purred, his hands stroking along his chest, building up arousal once more. Under him Sideswipe heated quickly, the anticipation of merging with the carrier of his creation causing current to surge across his entire frame.

"Too long," the red mech moaned as he pulled Bluestreak up for a hungry kiss and unlocked his armor. "I want to feel it."

Bluestreak returned the kiss, before stealing one of his own. "Yes," he replied, his own chest plates unlocking and starting to part. Both sparks were eager for the connection, eager for the energy supplement for the newspark that was already draining on Bluestreak's spark energy. The first tendrils latched onto each other before their armor was completely locked away. That was the moment Sunstreaker began to move, thrusting slow and deep into Bluestreak.

The Praxian barely noticed, his attention focused on the merge and the mech under him. He moaned quietly as emotions began to flow between them, relief and pleasure leading the charge. It felt so good, not just to have the energy support for the newspark, but to know, _feel_ so intimately how much this pair wanted and cared about the vulnerable creation. Willing to extinguish to protect it. It reassured the part of him that felt he was doing good by giving them the creation they wanted so. 

He felt that faint, but undeniable presence against his spark start to flutter. It was as if it recognized the spark merged with his. Which made sense. It did have a lot of frequency in common with the twins.

~Ohh, so lovely,~ Sideswipe moaned as the merged deepened slightly. ~I feel it. It's hungry.~

Delight pressed against Bluestreak's back and through the twin-bond into Bluestreak's spark. Delight, awe, intense joy and thanks soon flooded into Bluestreak. They wanted this. Were delighted for it. Whispered unconscious promises of care and love to it and Bluestreak, assurances that all would be well. With their focused attention, it didn't take Bluestreak long to overload. Pure energy crackled along his frame and came inwards, fueling the tiny spark in his chamber. Its need and their lover's overload brought the twins to a joint cascade into bliss. One poured all his energy through his spark while the other drove into Bluestreak's valve with the kind of reproductive abandon more suited to the second and third stage of the carry when his transfluid would help build the protoform. Even in the bliss after a good overload, it didn't take them long to start winding up again, the orn far from over for them.


	4. Construction Starts

Bluestreak rushed down onto the race track, sensor wings fluttering happily. Construction of the newspark's frame was set to begin soon, and with it his frame would start to change. He'd mentioned wanting to get in a good drive while he still could, before frame changes made that difficult and dangerous. To fulfill that, Sideswipe booked this race course for just the three of them. Bluestreak would be able to let loose and drive without worrying about traffic or crashing into anyone.

"You are so cute when you're excited," Sideswipe grinned as the twins followed at a slightly more sedate pace.

"Yeah, but this is going to be so much fun!" Bluestreak replied with a wide grin. "And I won't be able to do this for a while, so I should make the most of this opportunity. Now c'mon!" He giggled, dropping into his alternate mode. He revved his engine, eager to go.

The twins grinned at each other and relaxed as they folded into their alt modes, both high-performance sports cars that looked far more alike than their root modes did. They easily came up even with Bluestreak and waited for the starter light to go green.

As soon as the color turned, Bluestreak was racing forward as fast as his engine could take him. It felt _good_ to move, with the air rushing over his frame and the track under him. The straightaway, and up ahead was the first turn. He hadn't visited Praxus' public racetracks in a long time, and hadn't gone to any here in Crystal City. The long wait multiplied his current pleasure tenfold at the activity.

Against his spark, he felt the flutter of the newspark.

::I think the newspark likes this activity,:: he giggled to his lovers.

::Awesome!:: Sideswipe cheered, openly and audibly delighted at the idea as his bumper nipped at Bluestreak's.

::With three speed-freaks as creators, I'm sure it does,:: Sunstreaker added more sedately, though his harmonics were just as pleased.

Bluestreak giggled again. ::We'll just have to wait and see how much when it's able to communicate with us.:: He pushed his speed, reveling in it and the response of his frame as he went through the turns. The twins danced with him, taking the lead and giving it up in turn to make it feel like an intense, close race that Bluestreak only won by half a length.

::You've got a good run in you,:: Sunstreaker commented with approval.

"Thank you," Bluestreak replied happily. "My family is pretty good in general, and one of my uncles actually is a racer."

"Want to run again, or get some energon?" Sideswipe asked.

"Again!" he giggled, dashing over to the starting line. "I have several more in me before it'll be time for energon."

The twins revved their engines and surged forward to the start line with him, eagerness and enjoyment radiating off them both as they flanked the carrier of their creation.

A green light and they were off again, always staying clustered together as they went through another race, and then another. Winning didn't matter to Bluestreak, though it added to the rush he got from pushing himself, testing his limits. He knew that his lovers had to be able to go faster with their frames and the power in their engines, but that they didn't and kept it where he could compete was wonderful. It was even nice that he didn't always win. It made it feel like they weren't humoring him, even if he knew all his victories were because they let him.

It was all too soon when Bluestreak's carrier coding began to grumble at him about energy levels.

::Okay, I need to take a snack break,:: Bluestreak admitted after they crossed the finish line of that race. His field was blazing with the excitement though, his optics equally bright as he transformed.

"We're pretty much out of time anyway," Sideswipe said as he unfolded and stretched upwards. "Only had time for maybe one more lap."

"Do you have energon with you?" Bluestreak purred, pressing up against him, sensor wings trembling as he claimed a demanding kiss. "I don't think I could stand stopping at a place on the way back."

Sunstreaker unsubspaced a cube and offered it. "Drink up. I think we're going to enjoy winding you down."

Bluestreak took it gratefully, draining it quickly. "Are you sure you'd be winding me down, or winding me up in a different way," he teased, moving up to Sunstreaker to claim a hard kiss from him, his frame vibrating. Sideswipe pinned Bluestreak there, his mouth teasing the Praxian's neck while Sunstreaker kissed back.

"It'll wind you down _eventually_ ," Sideswipe chuckled. "When you can't move you'll be calm again."

Bluestreak moaned into the yellow mech's mouth, clutching him tight. After several kliks he pulled back. "We better get going before I lose control," he purred.

The definitely the revved up sires grinned and transformed. Sideswipe took the lead, with Sunstreaker behind Bluestreak. They both flared their fields into him, encouraging him to remain revved up as they drove home. It didn't take much, Bluestreak teasing them back with his field. ::I want you both, when we get back,:; he purred over the comms. ::I don't want to wait to have either.::

::You're stretched enough,:: Sunstreaker's engine roared with anticipation and Sideswipe chuckled at him, though his own field was no less excited. They pushed the speed limits, but only by a small amount. Neither twin was ready to risk their sparkling over the rush to get home.

::And you two are always so good,:: Bluestreak replied, just as eager to get back. ::Think we'll manage to make it to the berth?::

::Maybe not for the first round, but for _that_ , yes,:: Sideswipe was firm, though his anticipation racketed up as they took the turnoff for their neighborhood.

Bluestreak began revving, jumping forward until he was almost touching Sideswipe, coasting back a bit, and then jumping forward again. ::How long do I have to wait for it?:: Bluestreak whimpered.

::Only as long as it takes to get to the berth,:: Sunstreaker rumbled from behind. ::How long is up to you.::

::Want,:: Bluestreak replied in a tone somewhere between a purr and a growl. ::Want to be between you two, feeling both of you.::

::You will,:: they promised in unison and fell silent for the eternity of a breem it took to reach their front door. Bluestreak was vibrating between them, pressing up against first one, then the other as his field broadcasted his pure _need_ to them.

Sunstreaker's engine growled and he pulled Bluestreak along, up to the second floor berthroom at a dead run. Sideswipe wasn't far behind. Then Bluestreak's back was on the berth and Sunstreaker on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Bluestreak returned the kiss just as fiercely, clutching the yellow mech tightly and rubbing against his frame, eager and desperate. Something tried to push Sunstreaker away, and then Sideswipe's mouth was against his.

::On top of me Little Blue,:: Sideswipe's comm came with a gentle tug. ::Let us both fill you up.::

::Yes,:: Bluestreak growled back, quickly rolling and laying on top of Sideswipe, kissing him fiercely. His valve cover snapped open in anticipation, already hot and slick to Sunstreaker's checking touch. Without a word spoken, Sunstreaker helped guide Bluestreak onto his brother's spike while Sideswipe shamelessly occupied the Praxian's mouth and sensor wings.

With an easy roll of his hips, Sideswipe slid his spike out and in, out and in, enjoying the light friction and the quiver of the valve lining around him. Before Bluestreak could do more than whimper in pleasure and anticipation, Sunstreaker lined himself up and used a hand to guide his spike in, the tip resting against Sideswipe's tip as they slowly stretched their lover wider than ever before.

Bluestreak's field flared with intense pleasure, the Praxian's vocalizer freezing. He clung to the mech below him, pulling back so that he could bury his face against Sideswipe's neck. Once he was ready for them to move he began to flex his hips, rocking himself on them. The response was careful despite the intensity of the lustful pleasure pulsing through all three of them.

Bit by bit, the two spikes pressed inward, stretching Bluestreak wide. It was so much better than with the toys they'd gotten him ready with. He could feel _them_ , feel their fields, the tingling that a toy just couldn't replicate. Soon, he promised himself, soon they wouldn't need to be careful.

He licked and nipped at the plating under his mouth, needing to do something to distract himself from the torturously slow pace and the surges of pleasure it was causing. He could feel it in his lovers, that it was just as hard for them to hold back. Despite it all, they inched forward, slowly, carefully, until they couldn't press forward together anymore. Sunstreaker kept going though, the angle and opening he had of being on his knees giving him a bit more room than his brother.

Not even that could set them as deeply as they could alone, but the stretch was ever so much wider. Bluestreak whimpered at the sheer sensation of it, hands painfully tight on Sideswipe. "Please please please please," he started to whisper as a mantra, letting them be in the lead. His valve felt impossibly full, but it didn't hurt.

Gradually, Sunstreaker drew back, then pressed back in while Sideswipe pulled out, creating a cycle of sensation that threatened to fry Bluestreak's processor. It was all he could do to cling to them as charge crackled along his plating and everywhere they touched. As they moved, impossible noises came from his vocalizer, ones that he couldn't believe were coming from him.

The pair were moaning too, the intense pleasure working them just as hard. Trembling and thrusting in alternate directions, the twins clutched at him and keened their pleasure until Sideswipe roared and pumped the first crackling load deep into Bluestreak's valve.

Bluestreak screamed as he followed his lover into overload, the stretched muscle cables of his valve trying to clamp down on the two spikes in him. He could still feel the charge rising, rebounding through their fields, and kliks later it all went black for him as he passed out. Around him and inside him, the twins continued to push and pull, driving themselves into overload after overload, each one jolting Bluestreak's limp frame until Sunstreaker wobbled and pulled out.

"That was intense," the yellow mech mumbled from their side.

"Yeah, just wait until the coding is full on wanting us to do this and more _every_ night," Sideswipe grinned at him, though he was barely on line either.

"And morning, and afternoon," Sunstreaker purred at the thought before allowing himself to shut down.

* * *

Bluestreak booted to the wonderful warmth of having a frame under him and one to the side. It felt wonderful, but he was sore between his legs. As memories came back online, he remembered why he was sore and shivered. Suddenly the soreness wasn't so bad. He moaned quietly, nuzzling the plating under his helm. 

Red.

He was laying on Sideswipe, so it was Sunstreaker against their side. They were both out cold too. Unusual, given they usually recovered faster than he did. Bluestreak's tanks were a bit low, and he thought theirs would be lower. They'd given him energon after racing, but hadn't refueled then.

Carefully, the silver mech slid off of Sideswipe and got to his feet. He was quiet as he went to the kitchen and downed a cube of energon, before grabbing two more and returning to the berthroom. He placed the cubes on the table next to the berth and settled on the edge, studying the two of them quietly for a moment.

In the time he'd been away, the pair had shifted to snuggle into each other. Sideswipe was still on his back, but now Sunstreaker was half covering him. It was sweet, how close they were. He couldn't help but wonder if all twins were that close. After all, they were spark-bound. One spark in two frames. They'd never been alone, never had no one to turn to. It sounded so good to Bluestreak. He wanted that closeness with someone some orn. 

He also wanted it for the sparkling he carried. Its sires already cared deeply for it and Bluestreak knew they were going to shower it with as much care and devotion as they were showing him at the moment. He could easily picture them as creators and it felt wonderful to be so confident that this new life he carried would have such a good home. Bluestreak almost wished they would allow him to remain. Not just for the sparkling, but because he really liked them. He knew he'd never be able to tolerate another relationship where his lover wasn't as caring as these two.

Sideswipe stirred first, a press into Sunstreaker, and then an unconscious frown as his field cast about for their missing lover. Bluestreak smiled at that and moved in, cuddling against Sideswipe's free side and felt the mech settle into a more normal boot sequence.

"How are you feeling?" Sunstreaker mumbled before his optics turned on.

"A bit sore, but good," Bluestreak replied cheerfully, reaching out to stroke one helm vent. "Your tanks low? I brought some energon for the two of you."

"Yeah, we need it," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker pressed into the touch and purred happily. "Thanks. I think our sire coding's a bit on the hyper side. We kept at it until we passed out. Long after you were out."

"That can't be a bad thing, can it?" Bluestreak asked as he gave a couple more strokes before reaching to grab the energon to pass to them.

"So long as you're enjoying it, or don't mind it, it's not bad at all," Sunstreaker grinned and accepted the cube.

"It's good," Sideswipe scooted to sit up before accepting his cube. "A little surprising this early on, but it does mean that our coding has firmly locked on you and that you're carrying our creation. Thanks," he lifted the cube slightly in recognition and drank.

"If you're still sore in a few joors, let us know. If we stretched you out correctly, self-repair should have it fixed in half an orn at most," Sunstreaker added. "Though if you're willing to walk to the kitchen and back, it can't be that sore anymore."

"It wasn't that bad," Bluestreak reassured him with a grin. He cuddled close. "Do you two have any preferences for what to do next?"

"I know what my coding wants, and that's to lay you out and fill your valve again and again until I can't anymore," Sideswipe nearly growled his hunger, and the words sent a shockwave of lust through Sunstreaker who reached forward to stroke Bluestreak's valve cover.

"That sounds good to me," Bluestreak purred, leaning in to claim a kiss from Sunstreaker.

"Then lay down," Sideswipe purred eagerly when Bluestreak let Sunstreaker go. His spike was already pressurized, eager to plunge into his lover.

Bluestreak giggled as he laid back, legs splaying out. "I think I need a little attention before you get to the main event," he said, tilting his hips. The twins exchanged a glance, then a grin. Sunstreaker obligingly squirmed between Bluestreak's legs and rolled his glossa around the well-stretched opening, tasting old lubricant and transfluid as he cleaned and warmed the carrier. With a grin Sideswipe then leaned over to place a wet kiss on Bluestreak's spike over and hummed.

Bluestreak gasped and moaned at the dual sensations, his spike cover snapping open for the first time since they started trying to kindle. Their warm mouths and glossa felt very good against sensitive equipment. "Oh yes, you two feel sooo good..."

Two pairs of hands stroked his hips and joints while Sunstreaker gradually pressed his glossa deeper, swirling it around the quickly softening valve lining and Sideswipe licked and sucked at the spike housing to coax the often-neglected spike out.

"Give it to us, Little Blue," Sideswipe purred. "Pleasure of all kinds is a good thing."

"And you're very good with all kinds of pleasure," Bluestreak replied. His spike slid out for the red mech and fresh lubricant began to slick his valve. The pair seemed intent on taking their time, especially Sideswipe, who kissed and gave tiny licks to each bit that slid out until he felt it lock into place, fully extended.

"Delicious," Sideswipe rumbled before he took the length into his mouth and gradually slid his helm down, sucking and swallowing until his lip plates were pressed against the housing.

The Praxian under him moaned, his hips shifting to press further into their touches. His field flared to caress them, full of pleasure and desire for their attentions. "Yes, please!"

The pair smiled against and around him and their fields licked over Bluestreak in their pleasure and building arousal. Sunstreaker's glossa pressed deeper to lap at every sensor node he could find while his brother smoothly bobbed his helm and swallowed around the spike when his lip plates touched the housing.

Though they tried to drag it out, Bluestreak just didn't have it in him to resist them. Noises of pleasure spilled from his vocalizer as he rocked into their touches, charge crackling along his frame. Soon he overloaded, frame arching off the berth. The pair moved with him seamlessly, swallowing his offerings and continuing to pleasure him until he was a lax puddle on the berth.

"My turn," Sideswipe rumbled eagerly as his mouth came off the spike. Sunstreaker moved away and settled in to watch and stay revved up as his brother sank into their lover with a groan of pleasure and began to thrust, long and deep. 

It didn't take long for Bluestreak to start moaning again, his legs wrapping loosely around his red lover to anchor himself. The rolling slide of the spike inside him was incredible, and he didn't bother to think about why it seemed to feel better each time they filled him. It wasn't long before he lost himself in the unstoppable tide of pleasure that built, crested and retreated only to build again.

* * *

Bluestreak reluctantly booted to low energy warnings. As sensors came online, he became aware of the warm frames pressed against him, the ache in his sensor wings and joints, and the matching ache between his legs. He moaned quietly as his optics powered up and took in the mess. Sideswipe had apparently run out of energy first, because he was properly settled against Bluestreak's left side with one arm draped over the Praxian's midsection. He also had his helm resting on a sensor wing. Sunstreaker was much more on top of Bluestreak, though he'd slid to the side somewhat after losing consciousness.

It also meant that Bluestreak was quite thoroughly pinned down. Even if he did manage to shift Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's presence on one of his sensor wings meant that he wouldn't be able to shift out from under him. So instead he sent his field out into theirs and used his hands to pet their helms, encouraging them to wake as well. The first to go down was the first to rouse and soon Sideswipe was looking blearily at him.

"Hey," the red mech mumbled. "Was'up?"

"I'm a bit squished and need to shift," Bluestreak admitted quietly.

Blue optics took a moment to focus, but Bluestreak felt and teeked the moment in both of their frames when comprehension dawned on Sideswipe. The larger mech moved quickly, if clumsily, and used his leg to push his still-booting brother the rest of the way off Bluestreak.

"Sorry," Sideswipe mumbled with a nervous look at the sensor wing he knew he'd been laying on. "Any damage?"

"What's the deal?" Sunstreaker growled at his brother for kicking him.

"Bluestreak was uncomfortable," Sideswipe retorted, and Bluestreak noted that it instantly cooled the annoyance in Sunstreaker's field.

"How uncomfortable?" Sunstreaker asked as he finished focusing from the abrupt boot.

"My sensor wings cramped up and are aching, but nothing's damaged," he reassured them as he sat up, relief flooding his field as pressure was removed from the sensitive appendages. He winced a bit as he shifted his legs, "Probably need to give my valve a bit if a break too," he added, though he managed to giggle at it. He shook himself out a bit, then leaned over to steal a kiss from each of his lovers.

"An oil soak with some additives will help your valve," Sideswipe purred into the kiss.

"What helps doorwings?" Sunstreaker asked.

"A soak sounds nice," Bluestreak replied with a grin. "And a massage usually does wonders for sensor wings."

"Then Sunny will get the tub ready and I'll get the energon," Sideswipe said with a soft kiss before his brother claimed one. "Then we'll both see to your sensor wings."

"I'd like that," Bluestreak said, a different sort of excitement filling his field. He cuddled against Sunstreaker for a moment before shifting to the edge of the berth. He watched Sideswipe leave, then followed Sunstreaker to the washrack and watched as the yellow mech adjusted the controls to fill the pool that was large enough for five or six mecha their size. As the lightly bubbling oil flowed in, Sunstreaker added several liquids and a couple powders, ending with a softly sweet smelling liquid.

"What are those you added?" Bluestreak asked curiously. He stood at the edge of the pool, but out of Sunstreaker's way as the mech worked.

"Therapeutic salts, healing nanites, sensor numbing agent, friction reduction oil and a scent popular in the massage parlors of Praxus," Sunstreaker listed off the collection.

"This is the scent they use?" Bluestreak's optics shut off as he focused on the scent. He could understand why Praxian parlors used it- tension was already leaving his sensor wings, and he hadn't even stepped into the bath yet.

"According to my research," Sunstreaker used a stick to stir the lightly bubbling oil. "It is pleasant enough." He looked at Bluestreak. "I'd say it's much more pleasant to you. Come, get in," he said as he shifted sideways over the side into the deep center and took two steps to the ramp that went in, offering Bluestreak a helping hand.

Bluestreak accepted his hand, carefully stepping into the pool. He made a quiet noise of pleasure as the oil came up to his waist. He could feel it slipping into joints and under plating as a pleasant warmth. "Feels good," he murmured as he shifted to lean against Sunstreaker.

"Good," the yellow mech purred softly as he guided Bluestreak to a seat and settled him sideways to sit behind. "Spread your legs and open your valve cover. The more oil that gets in, the faster it'll feel better."

"Energon," Sideswipe brought in three cubes and handed them out before walking into the pool with a small groan of pleasured relief. "You aren't the only sore one."

Bluestreak hummed happily as he followed Sunstreaker's advice and drank the energon Sideswipe brought. "Just what we all needed after that." He giggled, settling further in. "We'll probably be doing this a lot, won't we?"

"Most likely," Sunstreaker hummed as he began to lightly rub the sensor wing joints while Sideswipe found a seat in front of Bluestreak and used his hand to wave the hot oil mixture into his valve.

"With two of us needing to knock ourselves out, I expect so," Sideswipe agreed between sips. "Hopefully your valve will adjust enough you don't walk funny every orn."

Bluestreak moaned and set his now-empty cube aside, his back arching into the touch. "Just on the orns when you're extra-enthusiastic?" he teased the red mech.

"Something like that," Sideswipe smiled. "If we're this jacked up already, when you actually start to show and the code is supposed to kick in it'll be impressive, I expect."

Bluestreak giggled again before Sunstreaker did _something_ that caused a particularly tense cable to loosen and the Praxian melted back against him with a moan. He let his field expand out to meld with theirs, sharing how good the massage felt. It was an entirely sensual feeling, though not necessarily arousing.

"Glad they're feeling better," Sunstreaker said as he continued to work. "How do Praxians prevent this back home?"

"We mostly just don't stay on our backs for long stretches of time, or if we do, we get a massage afterwards. For something like what we did, the person on the bottom would be on their hands and knees, or laying on their front," Bluestreak said. "For recharging, we mostly lay on our fronts or sides."

Sideswipe hummed and reached a little closer to the exposed valve to move hot, medicated oil around and into it more. "I think we can remember that."

"Most of the time at least," Sunstreaker agreed. "It seems rather impersonal to us not to look at your lover."

"It's not that big a deal if you don't," Bluestreak replied, melting even more between them. "A massage and oil bath do wonders for sensor wings," he purred.

"I'll poke around the Praxian shopping sites to see if there are pillows or something that might help," Sideswipe added with a low rev of his engine. "But massages and oil bathing sound pretty good too."

"You are lovely when you get all melty," Sunstreaker agreed.

"Sometimes having aching sensor wings is considered a fact of life in Praxus, for all classes," Bluestreak moaned, optics shutting off in bliss. "We do love massages..."

Sunstreaker leaned forward and kissed an audial. "We'll have to do this often, sore or not."

The Praxian purred louder at that, completely limp and relaxed in his hands, previous ache not even a memory at that point. After several breems, he stirred enough to speak up again. "Was thinkin' earlier..."

"And?" Sideswipe prodded indulgently.

"You mentioned tutoring as a possibility before," Bluestreak said, powering up his optics so that he could look at them. "Could I get a Second Diploma? And maybe some lessons on first aid and triage? I was thinking more for later in the carry, when I won't be able to move around as easily."

"We can arrange the tutor and we'll pay for the attempts while you are under contract, but we can't guarantee you'll pass anything," Sideswipe said seriously, something that earned him a look from his brother but Sunstreaker quickly dropped. "How well you do is up to your ability, focus and effort."

"Even that is more than I would have thought I could ask for, before," Bluestreak replied with a smile, gratitude clear in his field.

* * *

Bluestreak cheered as racers zoomed past, bouncing on his pedes. Sideswipe had gotten them box seat tickets to a day of racing. It was something the three of them enjoyed, and the closest Bluestreak could get to enjoying the thrill of it since the plating around his torso had started to expand outwards. Privately, the Praxian also thought they did it to encourage the newspark. The first time the twins had felt emotions from their sparkling along the creation-bond had been at a racing event. They'd reacted like a couple oversized sparklings given the best goodie imaginable. 

The second time Sunstreaker had plowed nose-first into a barrier, bounced off and didn't even care he was so excited. It felt wonderful that the sires of the sparkling he carried were so joyful at every little advancement and Bluestreak could teek how genuine it was. Even exhausted or sore, they both lit up when they felt something over the creator bond or saw a change in Bluestreak's frame.

Here and now, they were cheering just as enthusiastically as he was. It was perhaps the strongest thing in common they all shared.

Bluestreak laughed and teased Sideswipe a little as one of his favored racers lost first place in the last klik of the race. He didn't bet on the races, though he was pretty sure the red mech was. In the break between races, he drank some of the nigh ever-present cube of energon and cuddled up to Sunstreaker's side.

It didn't last long, and as soon as the racers were ready to go, Bluestreak was focused on the track. Another blare of the horn, another wave of cheers alongs the stands. Before he really knew it, the race was over.

"Who's up for the next races?" Bluestreak asked.

"Nitro, Flashby, Shatterlight, Speed Demon, Pitspawn and Ringer," Sideswipe rattled off. "Mmm, Shatterlight's from Praxus."

"Shatterlight?" Bluestreak's jaw dropped and sensor wings rose in surprise before he giggled. "I can't believe that! What a coincidence."

"Someone you know of?" Sunstreaker asked, though his focused was on the race as it began.

"Remember how I've mentioned that I have an uncle who races?" Bluestreak said, cheering Shatterlight on as the racers drove by.

"That's him?" the twins glanced at each other, then Bluestreak before focusing on the race once more and their excitement was palpable. "Is he someone you've met, that you know?"

Bluestreak gave a big whoop as Shatterlight edged out another over the finish line, bouncing in excitement.

"Yes, I know him. Seen him at most of the big holiday gatherings. We'd sit around and listen to stories of his races as sparklings," Bluestreak finally answered when he calmed down enough.

"Would you like to comm him, meet up if he has time?" Sideswipe offered. "No need to, but I always heard how Praxians tended to be more social than most."

"You don't mind?" Bluestreak asked, perking up at the thought. Eagerly, he dug through his memory files until he found the code for his uncle and pinged him.

There was a longer-than-usual pause before the line opened. ::Bluestreak, as in my sire's brother's daughter's son's third creation?::

::Hi Uncle Shatterlight!:: Bluestreak greeted him excitedly. ::Congrats on taking first! I'm in the stadium. I didn't realize that you'd be one of the racers here today!::

::Thank you. I wasn't expecting to cross paths with you either. Why don't we meet up after the races? I'm also in the second to last one today.::

::I'd like that,:: Bluestreak agreed. ::I'm here with two other mechs, locals.::

There was a pause of hesitation. ::You're kin. Are they?:: 

::It's a bit complicated. I'm alright, Uncle, but I currently have a contract with them,:: Bluestreak said in his best reassuring tone, though he knew it wouldn't help much.

::Then I _definitely_ want to see you _without them_.:: The elder Praxian said firmly. ::And bring a copy of this contract.::

::It's not as bad as you're thinking,:: Bluestreak insisted. ::And I doubt they'll let me out of sight, but I think I can get them to agree to letting us talk privately.::

::Please do. There's a cafe across the street from the main entrance. Perhaps there?:: Shatterlight suggested.

::Let me suggest it to them,:: Bluestreak replied, and leaned against Sideswipe to get his attention. "My uncle wants to talk to me privately. He's suggesting the cafe across the street from the main entrance, after the racing's done."

Tension rippled across the twin's frames. "How privately?" Sunstreaker rumbled, defensive and protective.

"We're happy if you want to meet with him, but not alone. Not while you're carrying our creation," Sideswipe said firmly. "We will not be far away. The cafe is a good place."

"That's why he suggested the cafe. I didn't think you'd be willing to let me out of your sight," Bluestreak reassured them. "He's just worried and walks to talk without anyone hovering over my shoulder." He gave them a winning smile, his field reinforcing that he felt there was no need for anyone to worry, them or his uncle. 

"All right," Sideswipe settled, then poked at his brother until Sunstreaker did as well. "We'll sit a few tables over."

::They've agreed that the cafe is a good place to meet,:: Bluestreak commed his uncle.

::Good,:: there was real relief in his harmonics. ::I'll see you there after the last race then. Enjoy the rest of the show.::

::See you there!:: Bluestreak replied cheerfully, before ending the comm and giving each of his lovers a kiss. "Thank you."

"As long as he doesn't try to take you, we're cool with you talking to him," Sideswipe added quietly. "He's probably not going to be happy that the sparkling you're carrying won't be legal kin."

"We do want you happy though, and talking's okay," Sunstreaker added before trying to focus on the race once more. It wasn't as easy as it had been.

Bluestreak just sent a wave of reassurance to them before focusing on the racing again himself, slowly getting back into the feel of it.

It was just after another set of racers passed their portion of the track when Bluestreak felt a pulse from the sparkling, followed by a new spark-voice. ~Fast? Go fast?~ it asked.

It startled Bluestreak enough to draw the twin's attention, but the Praxian was fully focused inside.

~You like to go fast?~ Sideswipe's presence on the sire bond was elated as he pulled Bluestreak close and hugged him.

~Like fast. Want fast!~ was the sparkling's reply, along with happiness at speaking with its sire. Bluestreak was grinning widely as he listened on, cuddled close.

~We like going fast too,~ Sunstreaker's awe finally broke enough for him to comment.

~We'll go fast with you often, once you're out here with us,~ Sideswipe promised.

~Yes!~ it cheered. ~Fun! What fun now?~ it asked.

~Feel your carrier enjoy watching those going fast,~ Sideswipe suggested.

~Lots going fast?~ it asked, with a large wash of curiosity.

~Yes,~ Sunstreaker pulsed assurance and excitement towards the new life.

~What else happening?~ it asked its creators.

~Your carrier was talking to kin he didn't expect to see. He will again after the races.~ Sideswipe explained.

~Kin good,~ the sparkling said firmly, a wave of pure unconditional love radiating out to the sparks connected to it. Then the sparkling settled into a resting state, energy used up for the moment and the three adults focused on the racing until it was over for the orn.

Bluestreak could feel the tension in the twins as the three walked to the cafe across the street. Just as they'd agreed, the pair found a spot a couple tables over where they could watch but wouldn't hear unless one of the Praxians raised their voice.

"Bluestreak," Shatterlight smiled warmly at his younger kin, his bright, glittering paint job part of his appeal on the race circuit. On the table were two cubes of energon, one of them warmed and sweet.

"Uncle Shatterlight!" Bluestreak greeted him enthusiastically, sensor wings twitching happily. The younger Praxian gave him a hug before slipping into the other side of the table. "Your races were great!"

"Thank you," the older mech smiled. "Was that the first time you've seen me race?"

"If I have before, I was too young to really remember it," Bluestreak admitted.

"Then I'm glad you got a chance here," he said easily. "How has life been for since, since you began to travel?"

"I've been enjoying seeing other cultures," Bluestreak said brightly, before his sensor wings drooped a touch. "Though it has been hard to get the temp jobs I need to keep up with expenses, and I didn't realize how fast and high the fees would be to cross the border."

"Which is how you ended up in a contract. Just what service are you providing them?" He flicked a sensor wing subtly towards the twins watching them while they drank.

"I'm carrying for them," Bluestreak admitted quietly. "They're twins, and can't carry themselves."

"You're carrying...." Shatterlight repeated slowly, optics roving over Bluestreak's frame. "The sparkling will be theirs, only theirs?"

"Yes," Bluestreak confirmed. "I'm to surrender all rights to it, once it separates."

"You could have called me," Shatterlight said quietly. "You didn't need to go _this_ far just to get out of the city."

"I didn't know you were in the city, and the fees to comm outside the city are high," Bluestreak replied. "And I'd been here long enough that the fee to leave had gotten really high."

"I still wish you'd called. I would have paid for it," Shatterlight sighed. "Let me see this contract. There might still be something to be done about it."

Bluestreak took the pad out of subspace, handing it over to his uncle. "They seemed pretty thorough writing it, and hired a lawyer for me to understand it."

The older mech grunted then focused on reading as he nudged the warm, sweetened energon towards Bluestreak. His wings displayed his emotions as he read. Displeasure, approval, impressed, distressed.

Bluestreak drank from the cube, humming happily at the taste. At least he did, until he read the last emotion. "Uncle?" he asked, reaching out for the older mech's hand.

"This will be nearly impossible to break, even if the courts were inclined to side with you," he sighed. "They are paying you well, and I don't see any of the usual traps."

"They're really mean it about pampering me too," Bluestreak added. "They're even paying for a tutor for me, and for me to be able to take the test for a Second Diploma."

"That's not in here," he looked over at his nephew with bright optics.

"Not specifically," Bluestreak said. "But they're pampering me while I'm carrying, in part so that the sparkling is used to their lifestyle. Apparently the cost of tutoring and for the test is within what they consider reasonable for pampering."

"That will be worth a great deal when you get home," he admitted. "Far more than the credits they're paying you."

"It will certainly open up a lot of possibilities for me," Bluestreak agreed. "And they can justify it as the sparkling learning through me that education is normal and good."

"They can justify it because if you are happy with them, the sparkling will be as well," Shatterlight pointed out bluntly. "You will have far more sway on the sparkling at first, so the more you like them, the more it will. Especially since they are sending you away."

"They are doing very good at keeping me happy," Bluestreak giggled, then smiled. "And it helps that they're very excited about it. Anytime they can feel or hear something from it, they end up unable to focus on anything else for quite a while afterwards."

Shatterlight smiled, warm and sad at the same time. "Like any good sire. At least you won't have to worry about this creation getting enough energon or quality upgrades. Just be careful with yourself. All this attention isn't for you. It won't last once you've delivered on the contract."

Bluestreak's own smile turned a bit sad. "I know. They make it hard to remember sometimes, but in the quiet moments... I know." His uncle had hit on what was quickly becoming the hardest part of this venture. He had known from the start that it would be impossible for him not to love the sparkling. What he hadn't expected was how much he would start to care for its sires. And not just in how they treated him (though that didn't help in staving off the emotions), but in how they treated each other and the newspark. It was touching, and in the quiet moments when they were asleep... he wanted it too, for himself. As impossible as that would be.

"You'll find love, Bluestreak," he reached out and clasp his hand. "Real love, among your own kind. Someone who doesn't want anything from you but your happiness."

The younger mech held it tight. "I hope so, Uncle. I just don't have a good track record of picking lovers." He forcibly brightened his smile. "How long are you going to be here in Crystal City?"

"At least two more orns, though if I keep winning and placing well it might be as long as a half decaorn," he said easily. "I'd like to see you at least once more before I head home."

"Of course!" Bluestreak replied, wings perking up excitedly at the prospect. "I'd love that."


	5. Life Anew

Bluestreak smiled, one hand lightly touching the expanded plates of his torso. While still small compared to how much larger he would be by the end of his carry, now all but the most unobservant mechs would be able to tell that he was carrying. The Praxian found it adorable the way his lovers got excited every time they saw the physical changes in him. They were good sires, of that there was no doubt.

His smile wavered a moment, before he tightened his resolve to feel good about the positives. His sparkling would be well cared for and pampered, likely near to the point of being spoiled. And as far as pampering went, Bluestreak really needed to finish getting presentable. Sideswipe had mentioned that the tutor he had found would be here soon for the first orn of lessons. With that, he gave one last swipe of the cleaning cloth and shut off the solvent, before moving to the dryers. A quick check of his finish once he was dry, and he was on his way out to the main part of their home, then to a side room in the library that had been set aside for his education.

Sideswipe was already there, chatting amicably with chrome femme with dark blue and ruby markings. Just her relaxed stance put him at ease, even before Sideswipe turned and smiled.

"Bluestreak, this Deceo, your tutor," the red mech introduced her. "If either of you need anything, I'm just a comm away."

"Hello, Bluestreak," Deceo greeted with a gentle tone and warm look.

"Hello Deceo," Bluestreak greeted her happily as Sideswipe left. "It's good to meet you."

"I've gone over your placement tests. It seems you were a good student," she motioned him to sit down at a small round table with a chair on each side and brought out a datapad for him. "We will still need to work on many things to prepare you for the Second Diploma tests. Reading comprehension, basic math, the sciences, economics and law and second level history will all be covered. Those will be the primary focus. I do not teach First Aid and Triage, so a different tutor will instruct you in that. If there is time before your contract is up, we will also cover Literature and Dialects, and any scholastic subject you wish to learn more in depth."

"Thank you," Bluestreak said. "That sounds good. What is the plan to cover the primary subjects?" His sensor wings fluttered happily, excited for the opportunity to learn something new.

"The exact schedule will vary as your carry progresses and the sires demand more of your time," she explained. "For now, from joor twelve to fifteen there will be reading. From sixteen to nineteen there will be math. From joor twenty-three to twenty-six there will be the sciences. As you finish a subject, economics, law, history and then review will rotated in. You will also have assignments to do after I leave, due when I return in the morning."

"That all sounds very good to me," Bluestreak said agreeably. "I am ready to start." While intense book-study wasn't his favorite method, there was no doubt to his field that Bluestreak was a mech that enjoyed learning.

* * *

It didn't take more than a few orns for Bluestreak to feel completely at home with the new routine. He applied himself completely to the lessons, soaking up the new information like a sponge and eager for more. He started off the orns happy to see Deceo, and end the lessons excited, and energized for more. He knew his lovers enjoyed the way he responded to them.

The newspark he carried wasn't always as happy for him to spend so many joors in one spot and by orn three it was regularly poking at him to move, or at least _watch_ something with action.

~This not to your liking, my love?~ he asked the sparkling, even as he continued to pay attention to Deceo's lesson.

~It's _boring_!~ the newspark objected vigorously. ~All you do it sit still and listen or write.~

~I am learning,~ Bluestreak replied. ~This might not be the most fun way for you, but you will have lessons of your own as well.~

A disgruntled rebellion flared from the newspark. ~Not if dull!~

~You will,~ Bluestreak replied with loving firmness. ~Education is important. Much of it can be made fun, but even when it's not you need to pay attention.~

~Nothing important is dull,~ the newspark huffed.

~Learning is a joy, and this is important for me,~ Bluestreak told him, continuing his notes and working on equations and their applications. ~I will convince your sires to do something active once we're done, and you should rest for that.~ Bluestreak smiled a bit wider, making a mental note to tell his lovers about the difficulties they would have giving their sparkling traditional lessons.

~Go _fast_ ,~ the new spark insisted. ~Not fast, not worth it.~

~We shall see what your sires allow, my love,~ Bluestreak replied with tolerant affection and relaxed when the pushy newspark settled down to rest for a while. With any kind of luck, he'd remain settled until the early-afternoon long break where Bluestreak would try for something entertaining for them both.

* * *

Bluestreak looked up from his place on their rooftop, all of his sensors trained on the sight above him. Sideswipe was flying for him, and for the Praxian it was an incredibly beautiful sight. That it was the sire of the newspark he carried was even better, touching the deepest parts of his coding. Sensor wings stretched and trembled, trying to catch every detail. Even at this distance he could easily perceive how much Sideswipe love to fly, the open joy in the mech at having air under his pedes.

It was amazing to watch.

~Are you enjoying this, my love?~ he asked the newspark next to his own, sharing his own awe and appreciation for Sideswipe's ability with him.

~Yes!~ it cheered back. ~Can I do that when older?~

~If you end up with a jetpack of your own,~ Bluestreak replied. ~I am sure your sire would enjoy taking you up once you are old enough,~ he added.

~I want!~ the sparkling said, and Bluestreak was now truly carrying a sparkling as the rambunctious newspark had migrated into its half-constructed frame. Hot Rod wasn't ready to survive outside of Bluestreak's frame yet, though with intensive medical care Bluestreak vaguely understood it was possible. He hadn't paid that much attention to it because the only way it was going to matter was if he was about to deactivate. It was still a moment to be happy for as it meant that his creation would survive even if something happened to him.

Bluestreak's hand moved, resting on the plating that sheltered Hot Rod from the world. The sparkling was so bright, so energetic, Bluestreak couldn't help but want the best for him. Love flooded the creation bond between them.

Sensor wings stretched and fluttered as Bluestreak noticed that Sideswipe was coming in for a landing.

"Did you both enjoy it?" the red twin asked with a warm smile as his jetpack began to cool.

"Yes," Bluestreak purred, reaching out to touch him and welcomed the embrace he was pulled into. "Your sparkling was asking if he'd be able to fly too."

"Possibly. It will depend on how much of our sire's rotor code he ends up with. Most grounders don't take to flying well, even if they think they want to," Sideswipe explained. "Ripwind said I had a flier's spark, yet Sunny doesn't. He handles freefall better than most, but he doesn't love the air like I do."

"Maybe you could share with us what it's like to fly?" Bluestreak asked with suggestive smile, before stealing a kiss. "We'd probably be able to tell how he'd do from that."

"I'd enjoy that," Sideswipe rumbled eagerly as he led Bluestreak inside. "Though it'll only really tell how his spark will take it, not how much of my flight coding he'll have in the end."

"It's still a better idea than we had before," Bluestreak grinned, pressing close as they walked. "And we'll see just how much Seeker coding remains with me. I haven't heard of a Praxian panicking from it the way other grounders do, though."

"Always a good thing, though if it makes you uneasy we can always back out. It's not like he can get the first flight-related upgrade until he's an older mechling. Plenty of time for us to find out how much he loves the air," Sideswipe assured him before Bluestreak found himself on the couch, looking out at Crystal City and Sideswipe was caressing a primary interface port.

The port snapped open under his touch, Bluestreak leaning in to cuddle close to his red lover. "I'll pay attention, but I don't think I'll have a problem with it," the younger mech replied, sensor wings fluttering in anticipation.

"I'll be paying attention too," Sideswipe promised as he plugged in and relaxed while their systems exchanged pings and he was cleared for interface-level access to his lover. ~Do you have any experience type in particular in mind, or a location?~

~Maybe one of the times you were showing off for someone?~ Bluestreak suggested with a purr. ~Or something exciting for our little dare-devil here.~

Sideswipe's mind immediately went to something beyond just 'showing off' but he held that one back in favor of one when he was trying to court his first serious lover.

Though all were aware this was a memory, it was given focus greater than the real moment as it unfolded. Crystal City was all around them, and the focus of the memory included a mixture of arousal and shyness with intense excitement. The other mech was a looker, and it was even more obvious that Sideswipe was completely smitten.

"Watch me fly?" Sideswipe asked/offered, hopeful that it would make a favorable impression on the mech he very much wanted to be in the berth of.

"Of course!" the attractive medium blue mech with light blue highlight responded, green optics brightening with interest. 

Sideswipe's internals twitched with the rush of charge and he stepped back before leaping into the air. The rush of heat and power from his jetpack surged through the memory even more intensely than it did in reality and then Sideswipe's pedes were free, touching only air and held up by nothing solid. For the red mech it was thrilling, a pulse in his spark and coding that felt natural, good.

And not just for him. A shiver of excitement ran through Bluestreak at the memory-sensation, activating ancient coding that had been dulled by countless generations. Still, the coding proclaimed that this was the safest place to be. Above, clear of touching anything solid, looking down at the world and other mecha.

It felt amazing to experience the rush of flight, even the limited kind that Sideswipe had. The movements were familiar too, the airborne dance very similar to what Bluestreak had witnessed not long ago.

Bluestreak reveled in it, in what his lover was capable of. Automatically, he reached out to check on the sparkling and see how Hot Rod was handling the experience filter through him. His creation was enthralled but pulsed back _faster_.

Assured that the sparkling was well, Bluestreak lost himself completely in the memory. His charge rose with each twist, spin, and dive. He whimpered in pleasure, clinging to his lover. ~Yes, yes!~ he cried, as hungry as the green optics of Sideswipe's would-be lover in the memory. His charge neared its peak as he saw-felt Sideswipe begin the final pass.

As he came down from the bliss the memory was fading, though it left Bluestreak with a strong sense that Sideswipe had enjoyed it, and it had impressed his target enough to have a pleasurable evening.

"You do look amazing in pleasure," Sideswipe rumbled as he unplugged, the arousal in his field giving no doubt that he was about to drag Bluestreak to their berth and fill him to overflowing. "I think Hot Rod enjoyed it as well."

"He certainly was when I checked on him," Bluestreak purred back before kissing Sideswipe hard. His own field was just as eager for what Sideswipe wanted to do to him. "How often do you have a lover that enjoys your flights as much as you?"

"Not often," he moaned in reply and pulled them to their pedes. "Not many airframes find groundframes attractive enough to 'face."

"And not many groundframes have the coding to enjoy it," Bluestreak agreed. Once he was steady on his pedes, his hands reached out, wrapping around Sideswipe to stroke his jetpack worshipfully. The casing was still warm from the flight and felt good under his hands.

"Perhaps I should make a point of visiting Praxus," Sideswipe groaned and pushed-pulled-guided Bluestreak up the stairs to the berthroom. "If it's so common there."

"Praxus would be a wonderful place to visit," Bluestreak purred, easily following Sideswipe's lead. "And I might be biased, but I think Sunstreaker would find the Helix Gardens _inspiring_ ," he added suggestively, knowing hands finding spots that would encourage his lover's arousal.

"Oh, I have no doubt," Sideswipe moaned shamelessly as he pushed Bluestreak onto the berth, guiding him to his hands and knees. "But right now, I'm going to fill you to bursting and keep going until I can't anymore."

The eager flare of his field was the only response that was needed for what Bluestreak thought of that idea.

* * *

"Bluestreak, there you are," Sunstreaker had a somewhat unsettlingly focused look as he finally found the carrier lounging in the rich sunlight of the living room. "Get up and come on. I'm going to paint you."

Bluestreak looked up, startled at his yellow lover's sudden appearance. Still, he rose as quickly as his growing frame would let him. "Paint me?" he asked, walking over to Sunstreaker.

"A portrait," Sunstreaker insisted as he took Bluestreak's hand and pulled him towards the studio.

Bluestreak's field flushed with pleasure at that, the idea that Sunstreaker thought he was worthy of the yellow mech's art. While Bluestreak knew they found him attractive, he wasn't on the same level as the deliberate beauties found amongst the nobles that commissioned Sunstreaker for portraits. "What will you need me to do?" he asked quietly, a hint of shyness in his field that hadn't been there since Sideswipe first brought him into their home.

"Lounge on the couch, half propped up," Sunstreaker said firmly as he pointed to a slightly denser padded couch in his windowless but very well lit studio. "Just be still. That's all."

Bluestreak made himself comfortable on the couch, propped up the way his lover had indicated and agreeably went with the hands that shifted him a bit this way and that until Sunstreaker seemed satisfied. His optics glowed warmly as he watched Sunstreaker fuss around his work area next. This was a rare opportunity for him. He had never asked to watch the yellow mech work, out of a desire to not disturb him.

It took almost half a breem before Sunstreaker had settled with an expansive painting plate on his easel and a spread of paint jars and brushes next to him. Further back were powders and metal working tools that would add additional depth if used. The first brushstrokes were with the rusty red of the couch, but soon the silvers and blacks Bluestreak knew were for his frame were being used.

What interested the Praxian the most was Sunstreaker's face and frame, and the story they told of the mood that had settled on the yellow mech. It wasn't completely unlike when the sire coding took control. Intense, focused, utterly fixated on one thing, only this time that thing was creating a piece of art.

It did not surprise him that Sunstreaker would be this way while working. It matched what Bluestreak knew of the general way he approached life. Privately, the Praxian thought it was a very good look on him. 

As interesting as he found watching his lover, he was privately glad that Hot Rod seemed to be resting. He was sure the sparkling would find this far too boring if he were active, and demand that they do something else. Bluestreak didn't want to do something else. It was lovely to just watch Sunstreaker in his most natural element, much as watching Sideswipe fly was. They both loved what they did so much.

Though as much as he was enjoying it... Bluestreak could not hold still and silent for as long as it would take. He eventually needed to shift and stretch his sparkling-heavy frame before carefully resettling in the place he was before. He had much fewer of the carrying-related aches than he expected, but he was starting to get to the point where any position would become uncomfortable if he stayed in it too long. He knew it annoyed Sunstreaker, but so far nothing had actually been said.

Then the quiet began to get to him and he hummed a favorite song to himself, before speaking up. "What gave you the idea to do a portrait of me?" he asked curiously.

"Thought Hot Rod would eventually want to know what his carrier looked like to me," the artist answered with limited grumbling.

Emotional pleasure flushed through Bluestreak's field. "How much were you planning on telling him about me?" was the next question, his tone one of acceptance for whatever the answer would be.

"Praxian, a good carrier, it was a contract and whatever else he decides to ask," Sunstreaker said. "It's not like we could say one of us carried. He _knows_ you exist."

"Yes, though he likely won't remember a lot of details from this part of his existence." Bluestreak smiled softly. "He's such an active spark. He'll likely be into everything and practically climbing the walls in his exuberance."

"We know," Sunstreaker's tone softened affectionately. "We were much the same, but there were two of us to cope with."

"Were you also difficult students? His teachers will have a hard time if they can't convince him what they're doing is interesting and fun. He certainly isn't enjoying my lessons with Deceo," Bluestreak said.

"We were a nightmare, at least according to everyone involved," Sunstreaker chuckled. "Though I don't recall being that unhappy with learning. They might have worked out how to keep my attention early enough I didn't stay unhappy."

Bluestreak chuckled at that too. "The first time he declared that just sitting around taking notes while Deceo lectured was boring, and that anything worth learning wouldn't be boring. And at least you have a warning and can prepare for it." Bluestreak needed to shift again, to ease pressure from the sparkling on his frame, before quickly settling back into the place he had been. "Will he be at a school, or are you hiring private tutors for him?"

"A mixture of both. Private tutors for some subjects, mostly those he won't handle well in a normal institution, but as much as possible he'll be in school. The socializing and contacts he makes there will be very important later on," Sunstreaker explained. "It's the normal way for our class. That said, it won't be a public school like you probably went to. It'll be a private one, like Sides and I attended."

"I'm sure there will be a lot of socializing for him," Bluestreak giggled. "What are the differences between public and private schools, besides the wealth of the creators who have younglings attend them?"

"Quality of instructors, the classes given, the purpose of it," Sunstreaker paused, his entire _being_ shifting slightly as he looked at Bluestreak not-as-an-artist. "What purpose do public schools serve in Praxus?"

"For my class? Make sure we have a basic education, that we can manage personal finances on a small budget, and all Praxians learn the basics of crystals, the different types and how to care for them. Most have connections to trade schools that can prepare us for jobs in factories or other similar jobs," Bluestreak replied, giving Sunstreaker the seriousness his question deserved. He wasn't unhappy with what was available through his family. It simply was how the world _was_ , and he had accepted it long ago. Even now, he hadn't truly processed how much more credits he would have from _any_ job that would require the diploma Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were helping him work towards.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Same basics here, though less on crystals. It's just enough to be basically literate and manage yourself and a small family in a simple job. With public schools, the assumption is that education ends with the First Diploma. Private schooling assumes that the student will attain at least a Second Diploma, and most assume a student will go well past that and into a university or academy. It also lasts longer, as the studies assume that a student will still be a student of some kind well into their adult upgrades unless they are in a low end one which stops at the Second Diploma. Hot Rod will have an education comparable to ours at a minimum. Fourth or Fifth Diploma."

"That's similar enough to what I know in Praxus," Bluestreak replied. "Though there are some families that put their younglings in public school when they don't need to, in order to save up for a higher level school than what they went to," Bluestreak said. "I was just curious as to how much the public and private schools differed for the same levels."

"Probably not a lot," Sunstreaker shrugged. "It won't matter for Hot Rod. Sideswipe's business is more than sufficient to ensure a good education for him."

"I haven't doubted that," Bluestreak replied with a smile.

"Good," Sunstreaker's focus shifted once again to a look that Bluestreak was _very_ familiar with at this point. The Praxian giggled, grinned and spread himself out on the couch, his legs spread and over the edge and his hips just on the edge so when Sunstreaker knelt between them he had open access to the valve he was so driven to fill. "You know," Sunstreaker rumbled as he drove his already-hard spike into the welcome slick heat, "Only you can drive me to distraction when I'm _painting_."

"I'll take that as a compliment to how good I look while carrying," Bluestreak purred, before moaning in pure pleasure and rocking into Sunstreaker. "Feels so good. Hope this doesn't make getting the painting right more difficult for you."

"I'll manage," Sunstreaker groaned and grabbed the wide hips to brace them as he pounded forward, the skills he once took pride in reduced to rutting, but it was rutting that caused the carrier to moan and tremble with intense pleasure. "Love your shape, knowing what's inside you."

"Love how you react to me, love feeling him inside me," Bluestreak gasped back, clinging to the mech above him. His valve rippled and squeezed the spike inside of him as their charges rose quickly to the breaking point and Sunstreaker continued to thrust, grunting as he pumped his first load into Bluestreak and chased another overload to do it again. Only Sideswipe's whine of want and hand on his shoulder got him to stop before he passed out and he grudgingly allowed his brother to take his place for a while.

* * *

Bluestreak couldn't hide his excitement. Not only had he passed his Second Diploma test on the first try, he had done so with a high enough score that he was recommended to try for the Third Diploma. Not that he could afford it unless the twins wanted another creation and contacted him for it, but it made his spark flutter that he'd done so well. He had a good future ahead of him. He might even be able to pay for a cousin or two to get a Second Degree of their own in time. On top of all that, Shatterlight was going to be there to celebrate with him, and the twins were even putting him up in their own home.

The younger Praxian was waiting eagerly for his uncle to arrive. Once he arrived they, as well as Deceo, would head out for a celebratory dinner. They would have to take a transport to get there, as Bluestreak could no longer transform and walking that far was out of the question.

He felt Hot Rod shift, reacting to his carrier's excitement. Bluestreak tried to sooth the sparkling, though he knew it wouldn't do much. 

Bluestreak looked up as the door opened, wings rising in anticipation. They flared out fully in an excited greeting when Shatterlight stepped inside, Sideswipe not far behind him.

"Wow." The racer's initial reaction was much like Bluestreak's. "Sunstreaker did all this, if I'm correct?" he looked politely at Sideswipe, who grinned in open approval.

"Yep. You'll see his art everywhere in here. We keep what he loves, and what he won't sell for any reason."

Bluestreak grinned, levering himself up so that he could go and properly greet his uncle. "I was pretty shocked the first time I walked in. Had a hard time believing that I'd be living amongst all this for a vorn." He reached the other mechs, hands grasping his uncle's briefly in welcome.

"No doubt," Shatterlight agreed. "But I'm far more impressed by what you've accomplished. A Second Diploma! Not even I can afford it yet."

Bluestreak's sensor wings fluttered in pure pleasure at the compliment. "It was a lot of fun. I was surprised by how easily everything came. Deceo, my tutor, did a very good job explaining everything in a way that made sense."

"It's never been a lack of processor power that kept us from getting them," Shatterlight said quietly. "Just politics. But you are looking amazingly good."

"I feel good, even with all the changes and moving around becoming more difficult. I haven't really experienced the aches that I've heard others talk about, only when I stay too long in a position that's not really comfortable for my frame," Bluestreak said, giving his uncle's hands a squeeze of acknowledgement.

"Good energon, good maintenance and a lot of _attention_ from the sires," Sideswipe grinned unrepentantly. "The more we pump into you, the less work your frame has to do."

"Agreed," Shatterlight smiled. "It is good to see you with such a healthy shine to your finish."

"I can't disagree with Sideswipe's assessment," Bluestreak replied with a grin. " _Everything_ here is such higher quality than back home... And the polish Sunstreaker insists on is unbelievable."

"Only the best," Sunstreaker said as he joined them, fresh from his studio. "I won't be seen with mecha who doesn't look good." Sideswipe shot him a look and Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "The racer knows how to keep his finish up."

"While true, it's rude," Sideswipe gave an exasperated click at his brother.

"Don't mind them," Bluestreak giggled to his uncle. "They squabble in good humor."

"I've seen the type," Shatterlight assured him.

Bluestreak giggled again as Sunstreaker shot a smirk at Sideswipe. "I think we're just waiting on Deceo, and then we'll be heading out for energon, right?" he asked, looking to Sideswipe for confirmation.

"Yep," the red mech grinned back. "She just pulled up," he waved them towards the lift. "Might as well go down to meet her."

"Oh yes! It would be nice to save her the trouble of coming all the way up, just to go straight back down," Bluestreak said, his field as bright and eager as ever. He gave a tug on his uncle's hand to go as he walked towards the lift, Sunstreaker following. "We're going to Greensteel's. It has to be my favorite restaurant here, especially for something special." Bluestreak shivered in anticipation.

"He's too adorable when he gets excited," Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Adorable isn't the glyph I'd use," Sideswipe rumbled eagerly as the lift took them down to the lobby.

"I would greatly appreciate not watching you fill him during dinner, please," Shatterlight gave Sideswipe a bit of a pleading look.

"We'll behave," Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"Only if you have to," Sunstreaker snickered. "You know you don't want to."

"I don't really want to be 'facing with my uncle right there watching either," Bluestreak said firmly, though he was still grinning. He knew they'd respect his wishes on it. They always had. Even revved up and already pressurized, they were willing to back off. Granted it was rare, and usually because someone made his sensor wings hurt my accident, but it was proof to Bluestreak that he never needed to worry about being taken if he didn't want it.

"As you wish," Sunstreaker purred, leaning in to seal it with a brief kiss to the younger Praxian. "That's as much as we'll claim until we're out of sight."

"In the master suite," Sideswipe agreed, though he reached forward to rub Bluestreak's sensor wing hinges. "Though this is okay?"

Bluestreak's field and facial expression were both radiating pure bliss at the touch. So much so that it took him a few long kliks to be able to answer. "Yeah... Yeah that's good..."

"Good," Sunstreaker replied, his focus on Bluestreak's reactions.

The lift opened as they reached the lobby. As Sideswipe had indicated, Deceo was there waiting for them and the red mech quickly introduced her to Shatterlight while his brother took over rubbing Bluestreak's sensor wing joints.

"It is always a good orn when one of my students passes, and so well," she smiled warmly at Bluestreak, then focused on Sideswipe. "I understand we're taking a transport?"

"Yeah, Blue can't transform anymore and we're not walking that far," Sideswipe nodded and lead the odd group outside and to the transport waiting for them. It had room for eight, but they were the only passengers today.

Bluestreak barely moved out of range of the yellow mech's hands as climbed into the transport, his engine purring happily. "Yeah, it'd take far too long with the speed I walk at these orns," he said with a giggle. It wasn't that long of a drive, full of happy chatter, led by Bluestreak but with plenty of contribution from the other mecha.

And true to what he had experienced so many other times with the twins, the party was seated as soon as they arrived at the restaurant, in a booth that provided plenty of privacy to talk. There was live music piped in, loud enough to be recognized if one cared to listen, but quiet enough to not hinder conversation. A pad at one end allowed anyone interested to request a song to be played.

"They've got pretty much every type of high grade you can think of here," Bluestreak admitted to his uncle. "And a lot of confections and preparations that I didn't even know were possible."

"There's even a Praxian crystal desert energon," Sideswipe added with some pride at the unheard of luxury outside the city that made it and was the reserve of wealthy estates even inside Praxus. "Though that is for much later."

"Good evening," the server greeted them warmly, seemingly genuinely pleased that they were there. "May I answer any questions or recommend an appetizer?"

"Hello," Bluestreak replied cheerfully. "I would like to know what today's special appetizers are." He listened attentively as she described them, before glancing over at his uncle to see if he was ready to decide, sensor wings twitching in a questioning matter. A twitch back said that yes, the older mech knew what he wanted. Bluestreak glanced at Deceo to confirm that she had also chosen, before ordering one of the specials. Sunstreaker ordered after him, the same as what he had ordered the other times the twins had brought him. Once the rest had placed their orders, the server smiled and went to go put them in.

"So, tell me what you know of the sparkling," Shatterlight grinned at Bluestreak.

"His designation is Hot Rod," Bluestreak trilled happily, sensor wings fluttering. "He's very active and a thrill-seeker. He seems to especially like races. The first time he was able to reach out to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was when we were at the races, and the first time he spoke was just after I commed you when you were racing here. He also enjoys flight. He's going to be a handful for his teachers, though."

"And his creators," Shatterlight chuckled with a knowing look towards the twins. "It sounds as if he takes after all three of you."

"We were definitely a handful," Sideswipe agreed with a relaxed grin. "We've arranged for three centuries off to devote completely to raising him, and we'll have help."

"How did you find out he likes flight?" Shatterlight backtracked to the most interesting tidbit.

"Sideswipe has a jetpack that he can fly with," Bluestreak explained. "And he's shared some of his memories with me, and Hot Rod through me. Hot Rod gets excited every time." Bluestreak's hand unconsciously pressed to his torso, over the sparkling, as he smiled widely.

"Do you have flier coding then?" Shatterlight looked at Sideswipe, who nodded. "Good. It'll help with his quirks."

Bluestreak giggled. "Even now it's a challenge to find things to do that he enjoys. We can't go out driving anymore, and even right before I stopped being able to transform, I couldn't drive fast enough anyways."

"Hardly unusual," Shatterlight laughed in good humor. "You should listen to what my carrier said about me. I was _insufferable_ by all accounts, and not much better when I got out and realized I _still_ couldn't drive."

Bluestreak giggled harder. "Oh, that very much sounds like Hot Rod so far. I try to get it so that he's resting for lessons, because otherwise that's when he's the worst. Not only am I spending joors sitting in one place, but it's sitting while doing things he finds boring on top of it."

"Oh yes, I was a terror for Kaper's 'quiet time' at work," Shatterlight grinned unrepentantly. "Have you seen what he'll look like?"

"We have," Bluestreak replied with a smile. "His frame so far is taking after his sires, so no sensor wings. His helm is closer to a Praxian one, though, just without the chevron."

"Then he'll fit into his home city well," Shatterlight flicked his sensor wings, happy that the sparkling would not stand out in a bad way. His focus shifted to the twins, who caught his sudden uncertainty. "If he does love racing enough to want to go pro, I don't mind being a mentor for him."

"Thanks," Sideswipe smiled warmly, relieved that the older Praxian had decided they weren't a threat to Bluestreak or the sparkling. "We'll keep it in mind."

Bluestreak's smile widened at the exchange. He was happy that his uncle's opinion of the twins had improved. He reached out and grasped the older mech's hand, giving it a squeeze. He relaxed as the conversation drifted over subjects familiar and not, and was somewhat surprised at how interested his uncle was about his scores, but it was a wonderful, luxurious, friendly meal that everyone seemed to enjoy. That, just by itself, was a joyful gift to Bluestreak.

* * *

Bluestreak stroked the armor covering Hot Rod. The sparkling's frame was nearing completion, and soon he would be separating. Once that happened... he would have a short recovery, and then be leaving. Heading back to Praxus and leaving behind the sparkling and two mechs he had come to care for deeply.

Bluestreak _wanted_ to stay, to convince Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that he could be a wonderful part of their lives. But to do that he needed time, time he was quickly running out of.

Unless... unless he convinced them to hire him for something else. In a flash, a plan came together in his processors. He just needed to convince them.

As if on cue, his lovers entered the berthroom.

"You okay?" Sunstreaker focused on him sharply, taking the thoughtful face as one of unease or concern.

"Is it time?" Sideswipe's question came just as fast.

Bluestreak smiled reassuringly at Sunstreaker, holding out an arm to the two of them to invite them closer. "I'm alright, and no, I haven't gotten any warnings yet. Just was thinking."

"About what?" Sideswipe asked, relaxing as they joined Bluestreak on the berth. The red twin moved to massage sensor wings and the yellow began to rub soothing circles along Bluestreak's extended frame.

"Have you started looking for a caretaker to help you with Hot Rod? You mentioned hiring one before," Bluestreak asked, even as he relaxed into their touches with a quiet moan.

"Of course," Sideswipe assured him. "We're down to three, and the choice will be made after we can watch them with Hot Rod. They're all very qualified. It's now about who gets along with him best."

There was a moment of hesitancy in his field, but when he spoke his voice was steady. "I know it's rather late notice... but could I be considered for it?"

Both mechs froze, their fields expressing their unease.

"Bluestreak, that's not the contract we signed," Sideswipe said warily. "You are not Hot Rod's creator."

"You're right. I wouldn't be his creator, and I'm not asking to be so. What I am asking is if I could be a part of _your_ lives under a new contract, once I have fulfilled my duties in this one," Bluestreak replied quietly.

The twins exchanged a look.

"So ... what do you want in being part of our lives?" Sunstreaker asked cautiously.

"It's one thing to know intellectually that everything will change, but a lot harder to truly understand it in the spark," he said, giving them a bittersweet smile. "What I want is to be on the outside, looking in, at least for a little while. To see the three of you together, happy. To see the two of you focusing on each other and him. To really _know_ that he'll be kept too busy with new experiences to miss me when I go. If there was a position I could do that from that wasn't so precarious, I'd ask for that instead, but I don't know of any."

Another look was exchanged and Sunstreaker nodded before going back to rubbing Bluestreak's extended plating.

"We'll come up with something," Sideswipe said. "A few metacycles to piece yourself back together."

"Yeah," Sunstreaker agreed. "You might be okay after the contract is up. You'll have a metacycle to recover and recalibrate."

"Thank you," Bluestreak whispered, shutting off his optics as he sank between them. The only thing he wanted to do was lose himself to recharge in the warmth of their frames.

After Hot Rod separated he'd know better if there truly was a spark of desire for _him_ in them, or if everything had been a product of their sire coding. If the former, he could try to convince them to give him a chance. If the latter... It would be an even more painful trip back to Praxus than he could have imagined when he signed that contract.

* * *

Notices kept popping up on Bluestreak's HUD, telling him that the separation was coming. The first had been nearly an orn ago. The second had been twenty-one joors ago. The third ten and a half joors later. Each one came in half the time of the last and now he was in a hospital berth in a special room with half a dozen medics of various kinds around him, the twins shifting with nervous excitement nearby, and his internals well on their way to moving out of the way of Hot Rod's exit.

He could feel the sparkling within shifting, filled with the burning excitement/need to be _out_ and see the world for his own. Bluestreak was happy that Hot Rod would finally get experience everything for himself, but that was tainted with a sadness-dread of what he knew would be coming with the separation. Everything that his life had been in the past not-quite vorn would be coming to an end as soon as the last plates shifted out of the sparkling's way.

A tiny hand reached up, trying to grab the light, and Hot Rod moved harder to reach it. Bluestreak could see it, before his armor moved out of the way to allow the sparkling's body out. Then the silver plating shifted, and he could feel small hands pulling, tiny pedes inside him pushing. Hot Rod had a clear opening and was trying hard to get through it. As Bluestreak watched, the lead medic was helping Hot Rod out, taking care that the carrier was damaged as little as possible.There was a moment where Bluestreak got a full look at the lanky protoform, and then it was wrapped in absorbent cloth and whisked away with the twins and one of the medics while others worked to ensure Bluestreak's visit was as short as possible.

Bluestreak could feel his spark reaching out, needing to feel the field of his creation in his own to cement the creation bond, but nothing was there. He shut off his vocalizer so no one could hear his keen of spark-shattering _loss-lonely_. He could not even curl up on himself, forced to endure the pain of his spark in stillness and silence as his frame put itself to rights under the observation of the medics.


	6. The End of His Stay

Bluestreak was still sore all over from the separation, but both the medics and his own HUD said that it was just that; aches. He was healthy, in good repair and would undoubtedly recover more quickly at home. Even if home wasn't the twin's berthroom anymore, it was in their home and it was familiar to Bluestreak.

For the moment, Bluestreak just wanted to curl up on the berth and hide. His spark still ached from the lack of creation bond, though the pain was as emotional as anything else. He also didn't want to risk running into Hot Rod, since he knew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be unhappy about it. The easiest way to do that was to stay in the room.

He knew he couldn't stay in here forever, but a few orns, even the rest of his carrying contract he would be allowed to. He knew that he'd be brought energon and be checked up on regularly. That was outlined in the current contract. The twins weren't done with their duty to him until the medics said he was 100% back to pre-carrying condition. Even if most of their attention was focused on Hot Rod now, they'd make sure he had what he needed.

And then after... if he still needed time, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would pay him to stay as a general housekeeper, to keep the home clean and handle the cooking. It was unnecessary busywork, but it would allow him to remain a little while longer doing something that they could pay him for. At this point in his stay in Crystal City, a metacycle or two wasn't going to make much difference in his exit fee or the entrance fee to Praxus and that was all the pair was willing to give him.

As much as it hurt, Bluestreak felt the ache lessening with each orn he was separated from Hot Rod. It was just a bit, but it promised that the hurt would fade in time. By the time he was expected to work for his keep, it had faded enough that he felt he was functional.

It ended up being surprisingly simple to keep out of the way as he left his room to begin his first orn of work. Quick comms between himself and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker allowed him to keep track of where the twins had Hot Rod. Bluestreak kept himself away from them, straightening other rooms before heading into the kitchen.

The first thing he did was to make some sparkling-grade goodies. He could send his love to the sparkling he carried through them, even if Hot Rod never found out that it was _him_ making them. Once they were done, he began work on a normal meal for the small family. That was made with love too, love for the sires of the sparkling that still owned Bluestreak's spark.

Orn after orn, the pattern continued until there was a comm from Sunstreaker. ::Bluestreak, wherever you are, stay put. Hot Rod's taken after my brother.:: the yellow twin grumbled.

::Alright,:: Bluestreak replied automatically. He was in the kitchen, preparing the orn's meal. He kept his optics and audios on alert, ready to let Sunstreaker know if he heard anything in the nearby rooms. It wasn't long before he could hear Sunstreaker moving about, but nothing of the smaller sounds of a sparkling.

"Creator?" a confused sounding voice came from the doorway.

Bluestreak's attention snapped to the door, too stunned to reply for a klik. Then he knelt down to be closer to the sparkling's level. ::He found me,:: the Praxian warned Sunstreaker before he spoke to the sparkling. "Why do you call me that, Hot Rod?"

::I'm coming,:: the yellow twin grumbled.

"You kinda feel like my creators do," Hot Rod, still too young to have any armor, trotted close and pushed his field into Bluestreak's in welcome as the creator bond tried attempted to open.

Bluestreak's smile was bittersweet as he tried to deny his spark the connection it wanted. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are your creators. What did you come in here for?" he asked in an attempt to distract the sparkling.

"Sweets!" Hot Rod was easily distracted by the promise of goodies.

"If you shut off your optics, I might be able to make a goodie magically appear," Bluestreak coaxed.

The sparkling giggled and grinned. It took him a moment to find the command to turn off but soon his optics went dark, just in time for the door to open for his yellow creator to come in. There was a scowl on Sunstreaker's features, but it wasn't directed at Bluestreak. Instead the yellow twin scooped up Hot Rod. "Now why'd you go sneaking off?"

"Wanted sweets!" Hot Rod giggled and snuggled into his creator's grip, something that almost instantly melted the harsh look.

"Next time, ask for it," Sunstreaker sighed and glanced towards Bluestreak, who was busy pulling a goodie from its hiding place.

"Here you go, little one," Bluestreak said, holding the treat out for Hot Rod. ::I told him nothing beyond that you and Sideswipe are his creators,:: he added for Sunstreaker's benefit.

::Thank you,:: Sunstreaker replied, approval clear in frame and tone. "You can turn your optics on now, little one, and take the treat from Bluestreak."

Bluestreak smiled softly as Hot Rod eagerly powered up his optics and snatched the treat, then stuffed it in his mouth with greedy eagerness. He was treated to the pleasure-joy of the sparkling's reaction surging across their fields, the pleasure Sunstreaker took in the reaction, and then Sunstreaker was walking away.

Bluestreak waited until they had left the room before sagging against a counter. Optics shut off as the pain of denying the creation-bond wracked through him. His sparkling was as beautiful as he had expected. Bluestreak _wanted_ to be a part of his life, of his sires' lives so badly... To deny his sparkling that connection tore him to the core.

* * *

::Hey Bluestreak, feel like 'facing?:: Sideswipe's comm came as a surprise two decaorns into the Praxian's housekeeper contract.

Bluestreak startled in surprise as he received it. He had just slipped into his room after finishing his work for the orn. He had begun to convince himself of his uncle's warning, that all the twins had seen in him was their future sparkling. Now hope surged painfully in his spark. ::I'd like to,:: he replied to the red twin.

::Then come up to the master berthroom,:: Sideswipe replied. ::We'd like the company.::

::Is Hot Rod down for the evening?:: he asked, even as he quickly scrambled to join them.

::Yep,:: Sunstreaker entered the conversation. ::He should be out for at least a few joors. He recharges like a lump of ore.::

::He must have gotten that from me,:: Bluestreak giggled, though the tone was bittersweet, as much had been with him since separation. He reached the door to the twins' berthroom, opening it to slip inside. The twins were already on the berth, kissing and stroking each other in a passionate display that couldn't help but rev Bluestreak's engine.

Sideswipe's optics were bright and his expression eager when he looked up and waved Bluestreak to join them. The young Praxian couldn't help the genuine smile as he climbed onto the berth beside Sunstreaker, leaning in for a kiss that was readily returned. After nearly a vorn in the berth together, the three knew well how to move and touch as a threesome.

"Want your spike," Sunstreaker rumbled eagerly while Sideswipe stroked quivering sensor wings.

"Something you haven't had in a while," Bluestreak purred, his field flaring with how arousing he found the idea. His interface covers snapped open, though his spike remained housed for the moment. The younger mech leaned in and nipped at Sunstreaker's helm vents, one hand reaching down to stroke between his legs. Both spike and valve covers slid open readily at the touch and Sunstreaker moaned into the kiss.

A yellow hand mirrored the move to stroke at Bluestreak's spike housing, urging the spike to extent while a black hand teased the platelets around Bluestreak's valve while the other black hand stroked a sensor wing. Bluestreak's hand circled around Sunstreaker's spike housing before slipping down to tease the platelets around his valve. He purred, deepening the kiss between them as his spike slid out, valve becoming slick to Sideswipe's touch.

"Been too long since we had a lover," Sideswipe moaned as his fingers pressed into Bluestreak's valve and rubbed in and out, spreading the lubricant and lighting up sensors. "Go on, pin and frag him good. I want in to drive you."

"Yes," Sunstreaker moaned deeply and rolled to his back, his legs spread and knees lifted in invitation. "Fill me."

Bluestreak shuddered at their tone, before pulling his hand away and burying his spike in Sunstreaker. It was so good, and it had been so long since he had spiked one of them that Bluestreak paused, savoring the feeling. Then he began to move, thrusting hard into his yellow lover. "Feel so good. So very good."

"So do you," Sunstreaker moaned as he rocked into the thrusts, squeezing around the spike inside him to heighten their pleasure. Sideswipe then filled Bluestreak's valve with a smooth thrust that was the work of long practice and leaned against his back as he began to drive the rhythm.

The Praxian between them cried out softly as he was filled, matching his motions to Sideswipe's pace. "Oh, oh please," he whimpered, his field sharing his pleasure with them, kissing and nipping at Sunstreaker as they moved together. It really was bliss to be between them, as good as the first time when they'd shown him what _pleasure_ meant and just what a lover should be. Bluestreak sank into the feeling, willing to allow himself to get lost in it.

* * *

Bluestreak hummed absently to himself as he worked on his polish in his washracks. The work was really something to keep his hands busy as he thought. He had stayed a metacycle past the end of his carrying contract. Hot Rod had sought him out for goodies a few times after that first, and Bluestreak had managed to convince the sparkling that he was just the housekeeper. Bluestreak had spent more time watching the sparkling through windows, happy and playing with his sires.

As far as the twins went... Bluestreak had shared their berth a number of times in the past six decaorns. Every time had been just as wonderful, and he had woken between their frames. He felt _safe_ between them, and it was an addictive feeling. He wanted them, badly. Wanted to prove himself to them, that he wanted to be with them for a very long time, if not the rest of their functioning. When they were laying there tangled together, even thoughts of the sparkling a few doors down were far from his processor.

Bluestreak trembled. Could he court them? Would they allow it? The only way to find out would be to ask. He set aside the polishing cloth and headed out for his berth. The next time they asked him to join them, he would ask. And then... and then he would know, one way or the other.

The wait ended up being three orns, and those orns had managed to settle Bluestreak a bit, set his determination and relaxed him about the prospect as he convinced himself they must care for him to keep asking him back. It was Sunstreaker this time, and he was unhappily alone.

"Is Sideswipe going to join us?" Bluestreak asked, wrapping his arms around his yellow lover's frame and kissing him.

"Later. Hot Rod's being fussy and only calms down for one of us," Sunstreaker explained as his hands went for Bluestreak's sensor wings. "Shouldn't be too long."

"All part of being a creator," Bluestreak replied, purring as his sensor wings pressed into the touch automatically. It didn't take much for Bluestreak to melt against him, moaning in pleasure. Arousal came easily for the Praxian when he was one or both of them and it came just as easily for Sunstreaker. It wasn't long before Bluestreak was on his back and keening with bliss at being filled by the yellow twin's spike.

It was something so very familiar as they worked themselves to overload, energy crackling along their frames as hot fluid rushed into an eager valve. Once they could move again, the tables turned. Bluestreak had Sunstreaker pressed into the berth, driving himself into his yellow lover. It wasn't long before the warmth of a second frame jointed them, pinning Bluestreak between them in a familiar warmth full of pleasure.

It was so easy to lose track with them, but at some point Bluestreak found himself on his back between them coming down from a brilliant pleasure-merge. It was a wonderful place to be. "So good," he whispered.

"Oh yeah," Sideswipe agreed readily, content to snuggle against Bluestreak.

Bluestreak shifted, his resolve firming. It was now or never. He sat up, looking between his two lovers. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. I have a serious question for you."

"Sure," Sideswipe looked up at him.

"Would you allow me to court the two of you?" Bluestreak asked, completely serious though his field was laced with _hope_.

The twins immediately tensed.

"I _told_ you!" Sunstreaker snarled at his brother.

"No." Sideswipe said firmly. "We are not interested in a mate."

"Not that interested in you," Sunstreaker added.

Bluestreak's optics shut off and he trembled as pain lanced through his spark, as deep as denying the creation bond had been. He wrestled with himself, trying to get himself under control. He wouldn't lose any more face in front of them.

It took him several long kliks, but he finally moved off of the berth, interface panels automatically sliding close. "I am sorry to have misread things then," he managed to force out, voice even by the thinnest margins. "Unless you wish me to remain until there is a replacement, I will leave in the morning."

"Your pay and proof of contract completion will be by the front door," Sideswipe promised, every bit the professional he was.

"Thank you," Bluestreak replied, and slipped out of the room that had once meant so much pleasure for him. Out of sight, he dashed back to the room he had been staying in, just barely making it inside before he broke. Raw cries of _pain-rejection_ were muffled by the pillows and mattress. It was a long night, with very little recharge for him. By dawn he'd pulled himself together enough to quietly disappear, with little left to show that he'd ever been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1  
> Author: gatekat, flybystardancer on LJ  
> Pairings: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: Pre-war AU, Sticky, Spark, Contract Breeding, MechPreg  
> Summary: The twins want a sparkling of their own, but without the hassle of courting a long-term lover or the risk involved in it. So they turn to a breeding contract and select a carrier that is agreeable to them both.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
>  
> 
> from [http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13620736t13620736](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13620736)
> 
> Mech A wants sparkling/s. Badly. He's all alone and given up on the fact to find a mate to settle down with. 
> 
> Problem: for whatever reason, Mech A can't carry. He can sire with no problems, but his spark is unable to carry the sparkling. So, he wants a sparkling so bad, he is willing to pay a mech to carry the sparkling for him - of course said mate had to require all of Mech A's preferences - he has to be healthy, smart and of course a mech that can stand Mech A.
> 
> Mech A will pay for the energon and all medical appointments - he will literally pamper the mech - goodies, massages: everything a carrying mech needs to have a healthy and happy sparkling.
> 
> Enter the carrier.
> 
> The carrier hears about the offer and is all too willing to accept it because he is in dire need of credits. And if he could make a creator happy, why not?  
> And in the end, out of all the candidates, Mech A chooses him for some reason.
> 
> Of course this means that, since Mech A is not carrying, he will want to make fluid donations and regular basis, so that the sparkling can look like him not just in spark. And while the carrier is with Mech A, no one has ever been so kind and considerate to the carrier and his needs before - he had grown up in a harsh life, and here Mech A is just pampering him all of the time. In the end... the carrier falls in love with Mech A. That is against the contract Mech A has created - the carrier was just a carrier, not supposed to develop feelings for Mech A or the sparkling. They confront this just as the carrier starts to separate and they have a healthy, happy sparkling. Mech A is thrilled! He's a creator, finally.
> 
> But the story doesn't end here. The carrier announces that he wishes to officially court Mech A. What Mech A responds it completely up to the author.
> 
> Kinks:  
> Multiple overloads - to the point where the carrier off-lines from sheer exhaustion but Mech A still continues to contribute fluids for the growing protoform.  
> Mech A is extremely attentive and protective of the carrier and the growing sparkling.  
> Awkward!sex. Especially the first time.  
> Also, since at first they aren't real lovers (they just interface so Mech A can spill inside the carrier) they are having casual conversation during sex (but this is only if anon-author likes this kink, it's totally okay if it's not added)  
> Aaand anon-author can add just about every kink that they have ^^ I'm not squeamish at all. I would really, really love the person who decides to write this! <3


End file.
